The bully and the bullied
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: For a mysterious reason, Otoya is released from prison, while Shiena try to expose the Myojo Academy secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! A fanfiction about Otoya and Shiena, after Black Class. I plan to do several chapters, if I have enough review. Rated M for violence and sexual subtext (for the next chapter). English isn't my first language, so sorry if I did mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle.**

* * *

_The redhead girl was on the floor, on her knees, half-naked and covered in blood. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. Another girl, taller, with dark hair, was in front of her, scissor in her hand. A sadistic smile was on her face. The assassin forced her victim to stand up._

_- Good bye, Haru-chi._

_The dark haired girl stabbed the other girl in the heart, killing her. The assassin heard someone behind her. She turned around, discovering a brunette girl, with two braided pigtails and red glasses. The assassin approached her, bloody scissor in her hand and creepy smile on her face._

_- Shiena-chan…_

Takechi Otoya woke up. It was just a dream, a wonderful one. The thing Otoya regret the most, it's the fact that she failed at killing Ichinose Haru. Her pride was terribly hurt. She can't accept this failure. She was even escaped herself from jail for killing Haru, even without the reward. But unfortunately, she was defeated by Hanabusa Sumireko and caught by Hashiri Nio, before being returned to jail. How humiliating this was for her! She failed two times. Otoya rose from her bed and looked the bars of her cage. It was so frustrating to be in jail. The assassin returned to the bed and sits. Suddenly, Otoya remembered something she saw in her dream.

- "Why did I dream of Shiena-chan?" thought Otoya.

For Otoya, Kenmochi Shiena was cute, she appreciated sharing a room with her. But, she had to control herserf every night for not killing Shiena. It was really arduous for her. Otoya had even planned to kill Shiena after killing Haru. Suddenly, a prison guard appeared in front of her cage. He opened the cage, releasing the assassin.

- Come with me, he said, before leaving.

Otoya, surprised, followed him. They left the jail together. They stop in front of a taxi.

- I don't get it, said Otoya. Why you help me to escape?

- I have me reason, said the guard.

I took a little piece of paper and give it to Otoya.

- It's an address, he said. Go there and you will be safe.

- Huh…ok. Thanks…I suppose.

Otoya entered in the taxi and leaving, in direction of the address. The appearance of the prison guard changed. He became a short girl with short blond hair, with a mischievous smile.

* * *

The manga café was pretty calm today, not a lot of customer. Shiena was cleaning some tables when her boss called her.

- Kenmochi-san, you can take a break if you want.

- Really? Thanks!

Now she can have a break of her regular job, Shiena can concentrate on her special job. The assassin went to her personal computer. After failed to kill Haru because of Kirigaya Hitsugi, Shiena was hospitalized for a few weeks. After that, she continues to be a member of the group Collective Dismissal and she also started to work in a manga café. In some way, Shiena was grateful to Hitsugi. Haru was an innocent girl, if Shiena had killed her, she would probably had remorse.

- "It's time for my special job", thought Shiena.

Shiena was a really vengeful person. She had some resentment against Myojo Academy. This is why she try to hack their computer system, for exposing their secrets. The assassin was pretty good with computer and hacking. This was a few days she tried to hack the academy. The computer system was very well protected. After much effort, Shiena succeed to hack a part of the computer system.

- I'm going to expose their secret for sure! said Shiena, perseveringly.

Shiena never used her computer in her apartment, because it would be dangerous for her if Myojo Academy discovering that she hack them. She thinks is safer for her but actually, the academy already know her address.

* * *

It was 22h30. Shiena was in her bed, trying to sleep. She decided to read a manga, because she can't fall asleep. Usually, she prefers read books, but work in a manga café initiated her to manga. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

- Who's that, so late?

The person insisted and knocked louder. Shiena get out of her bed and headed for the door, frustrated.

- Calm down, I coming! Damn…

Shiena opened the door. It was a great shock when she discovered the identity of her visitor.

- Takechi-san! she screamed, shocked.

- Shiena-chan! Otoya said, surprised.

* * *

Nio was on the top of Myojo Academy, admiring the moon. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. It was Yuri Meichi.

- Hi, said cheerfully Nio.

- Hi, Nio-san. I have a question for you.

- What it is?

- Takechi Otoya just escaped from prison, again.

- Oh, really? said Nio, innocently.

- Why did you do that?

- Do what?

- Come into to my office, now.

- Roger!

Nio hung up her cellphone. A smirk appeared on her face, while the blond assassin went to the office of Meichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, you encourage me! :)**

**No mature content in this chapter, but the next one yes.**

* * *

Shiena looked at her former roommate, in shock. She wasn't expected to see her again. In fact, the brunette was scared to see her here. Otoya was a sadistic bully, with a lack of empathy, exactly the kind of person Shiena hates the most. She was also a serial killer, it was worrying to see someone so dangerous know her address.

- What are you doing here? asked Otoya, seriously.

- What am I doing here? I live here idiot! The real question is, what are you doing in front of my apartment? And how did you get my address?

- It's your apartment, really? Cool!

Without the permission of Shiena, Otoya entered in the apartment, which annoyed the owner.

- Wow, you have a nice apartment! said Otoya. You live alone, at your age? Is this legal?

- Just shut up and get out of my apartment! screamed Shiena, angrily.

- Why are you so mean with me? You make me sad…

Shiena doesn't know how to react. Otoya was trying to mess with her, but she seemed to be sad for real.

- "Don't pay attention to her, thought Shiena. She's just a bully who tries to manipulate you."

The dark haired assassin continued to inspect the apartment.

- You have so many books Shiena-chan! Are you some kind of nerd? How cute! Oh, you even have manga…

- Go to hell! And don't call me cute, idiot!

- What kinds of manga do you read? Hentai? Ecchi? You look like a girl who read yaoi…

- Absolutely not! protested Shiena.

- Really? So, maybe you read yuri…

- …no…

While Otoya looked the manga, Shiena noticed the prison uniform worn by Otoya.

- You escaped from prison don't you? asked Shiena.

- Yes.

- How?

- A prison guard freed me, I don't know why. Oh, and he gives me your address.

- What!? Wait, why he gives you my address?

- I don't know. That's not important, what matter is that I found you.

Suddenly, Otoya gave a hug to Shiena. She blushed, embarrassed, but she did not break the hug.

- I like you, Shiena-chan.

- What are you saying? You lie! You're just a bully who tries to mess with my feelings…

It was Otoya who break the hug. She seemed to be upset by what had just said Shiena.

- You're the one who mess with my feelings right now, said Otoya, sadly.

Shiena doesn't understand what happening. Did she really hurt Otoya?

- "No, I don't, thought Shiena. She just tries to manipulate me…"

Otoya, with a sadly expression, walked to the exit door. Shiena began to feel uncomfortable.

- Wait, Takechi-san! said Shiena. I don't know if you are sincere, but sorry if I hurt your feelings…

The dark haired assassin stopped, back to Shiena. An evil smile appeared on her face. When she turned to the brunette, Otoya showed a fake friendly smile. Of course, she really like Shiena, but not like a normal person does. She like her in a sadistic way, she want to make suffer Shiena, torment her, torture her, make her cry and begged for mercy, make her bleed, have her way with her. But strangely, Otoya didn't want to kill her.

- Can I stay for the night? asked Otoya.

- No.

- Please, Shiena-chan! I have nowhere to go and I have the police on my trail.

- Why should I help a serial killer who killed innocent people?

- You're an assassin too!

- Yeah, but I only killed bad people. In fact, I kill people like you. Do you really want to stay with someone who can kill you in your sleep?

- If this someone is you, yes, answered Otoya.

This answer made Shiena blushed again. For an unknown reason, she doesn't dislike to be with Otoya, even if she was a bully, the kind of person she hated the most.

- Ok, you can stay. But just for one night, you got it?

- Yes! Thank you, Shiena-chan!

Again, Otoya gave an affectionate hug to Shiena, who embarrassed the brunette embarrassed, like with the first one.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Otoya was sleeping on the couch, in the living room. Shiena was awake. The brunette approached of the sleeping assassin, a knife in her hand.

- "I can't let her live, though Shiena. She's too much dangerous, she going to kill other innocent people. I must kill her."

Her hand began to shake. She was nervous.

- "I can't have pity for her. She's a bully and a serial killer. She's even worse than all the persons I killed."

Shiena still hesitated to kill Otoya.

- "She's sleeping, she will not even suffer, so I need to kill her now!"

She raised her knife, but she can't do that. The brunette threw her weapon on the floor.

- I can't kill her, said Shiena. It would be unfair, killing someone who sleeps. I would be a coward.

Shiena started walking towards her bedroom.

- You really are a good person, Shiena-chan. How cute.

Without warning, the dark haired assassin punched her in the face. Shiena fell on the floor, with blood dripping from her lip. Otoya took the knife, while the brunette tried to stand up. The serial kill attacked her with the knife, causing her a slight cut on the right cheek. Blood came out, and Shiena let out a moan of pain. Otoya kicked her in the stomach, which knocked her to the floor. Otoya sat on Shiena and put her hands around her neck and began to strangle the brunette. She tried to break free from Otoya, in vain. Due to the lack of oxygen, she lost consciousness. Otoya released her and stood up. A smirk appeared on her face. The serial killer sought a particular object in the apartment. She smiled when she found it. The objet was…a pair of scissors. She looked Shiena with lust, licking the blade of the scissors.

* * *

Nio was in front of the chairwoman, Yuri Meichi. A grin was in the blonde assassin face.

- I understand now, said Meichi, neutral. You freed Takechi-san from prison, and give her the address of Kenmochi-san. How cruel, you want that Kenmochi-san has a horrible death?

- Well, she tried to hack our network system and exposed the Myojo Academy secrets. Of course, I can use a normal assassin for killing her, but it would be less funny, don't you think?

Meichi smiled.

- You're sadistic, Nio-san.

- Maybe you're right.

Nio approached of the chairwoman and sat on her knees.

- I won't let anyone bothering you, said Nio, seriously.

Meichi pat gently Nio's head. The blonde assassin snuggled in the chairwoman arms, before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! **

**Warning: contains violence, torture scene and sexual subtexts **

* * *

- Shiena-chan? It's time to wake up now, otherwise we can't have fun together.

The brunette assassin, who was still half unconscious, heard a familiar voice calling her.

- Takechi…san?

Shiena opened her eyes, and saw the dark haired assassin in front of her. Otoya looked her like a predator that looked at her prey. She began to become worried.

- What's happen? asked Shiena. Why are you…

Suddenly, Shiena noticed that she can't move. She was terrified when she discovered that she was tied on a chair. When she noticed she was only in underwear, Shiena became embarrassed.

- What's the meaning of this? Why I am tied and half-naked?

Otoya sneered when she saw the mix of terror and embarrassment in Shiena eyes. She approached of the brunette and put her hand in her undone hair, gently stroked and playing with Shiena's hair.

- Your hair is so fluffy, said Otoya, cheerfully. So soft, I like it. But I prefer when your hair is in braided pigtails, it's more cute.

- Don't call me cute, I'm an assassin, don't forget it!

- A cute little assassin.

- Shut up and let me go!

- Let me think about it…how about no?

Otoya smirked to Shiena, who began to be more pissed rather than scared of the serial killer.

- Why you tied me? Why you removed my clothes? Answer me!

Otoya took the scissor and approached it of Shiena face.

- Because you would run away, answered Otoya. Also, I like to have a view on your beautiful body, Shiena-chan.

The dark haired assassin put her hand on the right cheek of Shiena, touching her recent cut.

- Sorry to have damaged your pretty face, said Otoya. I'll make sure to no hurting it when I will play with you.

- Wait, what?!

The serial killer began to caress Shiena's neck, descending down along her body, for caressed her belly, before caressed her left thigh. Her caresses made Shiena blush with shame.

- What a pretty skin you have, said Otoya. Soft and pale, like porcelain.

- You're…pervert! screamed Shiena. Stop touching me!

The brunette tried to call for help, in vain. Nobody could hear her. Shiena didn't have neighbors, all the apartments on her floor were empty. Otoya took a blindfold and covered her prisoner eyes.

- You're not allowed to see what's going to happen to you, said the dark haired assassin.

"Should I gagged her?", thought Otoya. "No, I want to hear her screamed of pain, crying, and begging for mercy. "

- You bully! said Shiena, angrily. Stop bullying me, I hate this!

- Me, a bully? You think I'm bullying you? Don't insult me. Bullies torment people because they are miserable. Me, I do it because I like it, not the same thing.

Suddenly, Otoya stabbed Shiena in her right thigh. Blood came out, while the brunette screamed of pain and began to cry. The dark haired assassin began to laugh.

- Is it bullying for you, Shiena-chan? Of course not. Please, continue to scream, I want to hear your cute suffering voice.

Otoya mutilated her left arm, but this time, Shiena didn't screamed. She even stopped crying. The brunette didn't want to give this satisfaction to the serial killer.

- Oh, you want to play this with me, huh, said Otoya, sadistically. Well, it could be fun. Watching you, try to resist to the pain, could be entertaining.

The serial killer mutilated Shiena's belly, while the brunette bit her lips, for not scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks, because of the pain, and she uttered a stifled cry

* * *

Shiena was too exhausted for screaming and crying anymore. Otoya licked the bloody scissor, looking at her victim. Her body was covered of a multitude of injuries.

- I take a break, said cheerfully Otoya. I'll be back soon to take care of you, Shiena-chan.

Otoya entered in the bathroom and sits on the toilet's lid. She thought about what she going to do with Shiena. She had a good time when she tortured the brunette. Suddenly, the serial killer had a strange thought in her mind.

- "Her wounds could become infected. She could die if I let her like this."

Strangely, thinking about Shiena who could die disturbed Otoya. She didn't want Shiena dies. Not yet. Otoya didn't understand this feeling right now. She noticed a little box in the bathroom. It was a first aid kit. With some hesitation, the serial killer took it, and goes back to Shiena. Otoya took a tissue and put disinfectant on it. The brunette noticed the presence of the dark haired assassin, even if she can't saw her because of the blindfold.

- What are you gonna do to me? asked Shiena, frightened.

- Stay quiet, said Otoya, menacing. If you talk, I will cut you again, get it?

Otoya was frustrated against herself, because she cared about Shiena's life. She didn't understand why she doing that. The brunette remained quiet. She didn't want to be mutilate by Otoya again, she can't endure this torture any longer.

- Good girl, said Otoya. It might hurt you a little, but try to endure.

The serial killer wiped Shiena's injuries with the tissue. When she touched her wound with the disinfectant, the brunette uttered a weak moan of pain. For every of her injuries, she did the same sound. " Her voice is so…sexy", thought Otoya. She wasn't satisfied, she wanted to hear more of Shiena's voice, she wanted to hear her cute moans. Right now, Otoya was sexually aroused by Shiena. The dark haired girl put her hand on the brunette's cheek, approached her lips and kissed her.

* * *

Otoya threw Shiena on her bed. Her hands were now bound together and her blindfold was removed. The serial killer was on the brunette and put Shiena's hand over her head. Otoya removed Shiena's bra. The younger assassin tried to resist, but Otoya menaced her with the scissor.

- Don't move, Shiena-chan. If you try to resist, I would be mad. You don't want me to be mad at you, don't you? Now be a good girl a let me take care of this.

Otoya slipped her hand to Shiena's crotch and removed her panties. The brunette began to sob, which bothered Otoya.

- Don't cry, I will not hurt you this time. On the contrary, I will make you feel good.

Shiena continued to sob. Otoya began to be pissed. She took the blindfold and gagged the brunette with, to silence her.

- Why are you crying? I said I will not hurt you.

The serial killer can't understand, with her twisted mind, why Shiena cried. When the brunette was quiet, Otoya wiped her tears. She kissed her again, before began to bit gently her ear, then licked her neck, who made Shiena utter a stifled moan through her gag.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight entered in the bedroom by the window. The blinding light headed toward Shiena's face, which woke her. The brunette opened her eyes, still exhausted by the last night. Suddenly, in panic, she rose abruptly, looking around her. She had a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She leaved her bedroom and inspected the rest of the apartment. No sign of Otoya, the brunette was the only one here.

"Was this a dream?" thought Shiena, confused.

Suddenly, the assassin felt pains on all her body. Shiena walked to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Even if she can't see well because she didn't wear her glasses, Shiena noticed a plaster on her right cheek. The brunette noticed she had bandages all over her body. It wasn't a dream after all. Tears rolled down Shiena's cheeks when she realized that she really being tortured and sexually abused. Otoya did terrible things to her, things who can't be forgiven. The serial killer made her suffer without mercy, Shiena never suffer like that in her entire life. Otoya even touched her, kissed her, on her lips and private places. She toyed with her body, abusing her, without worrying about how she felt, like a bully.

"It's humiliating" thought the brunette, embarrassed.

What Shiena was the most ashamed was that a part of her liked what Otoya did to her. Not the tortures, but the sexual abuses. The way she touched her, it was pleasant. Otoya made her feel things she never felt before, things that felt good. The touches of Otoya on her sensitive spots were soft and her kisses were exciting, feeling her hands on her skin was pleasant. The brunette was ashamed of what she felt.

"What's wrong with me, she raped me! How can I liked what she did…" she thought, shameful.

She looked at her bandages. It was probably Otoya who healed her. Why this psychopathic sadistic bully did that? Shiena remembered that the serial killer had said that she liked her.

"That's impossible, normally we don't do what she did to someone we like"

But Otoya wasn't a normal person, she is even probably crazy. Maybe Otoya don't know how to show her love, maybe that for her, what she did was normal. Usually, she kills her victims, but she didn't kill Shiena, she even took care of her injuries. Is it the prove that Otoya liked her?

"No, she doesn't like me, she's just a bully and I hate her!"

With rage, Shiena tore the bandages, and saw her multiple injuries. She had cuts on her arms, legs and belly. The brunette will probably have scars.

"Someone who did this to you doesn't like you" said Shiena to herself.

Feeling dirty, she decided to take a shower. After, she put new bandages, put some comfortable clothing and sat on her couch. She was still disturbed by what happened with Otoya and her own feelings. She didn't know what to do. She took her glasses case and was surprised. Her glasses weren't here, but there was a little piece of paper. The brunette took it and read it.

"_Sorry Shiena-chan, but I took your glasses. If you want them back, try to find me._

_ps: I also hid your spares_"

Shiena stayed quiet and stand up, took an object in her drawer, before leave her apartment.

"I'll kill her"

* * *

Otoya was hidden in the empty apartment next to Shiena's apartment. She was playing with her scissor, who still had blood on it. She took the glasses she stole and fixed it intensely. The serial killer didn't understand what she did last night. She had spared somebody. She never did that before.

After she raped Shiena, Otoya was ready to kill her, ready to stab her in the heart, like she always does. But a strange feeling had stopped her, a feeling she never felt before. Because of this weird feeling, she didn't kill the brunette, and she even healed her wounds. Otoya was really troubled by this.

"Why I spared her?" thought Otoya, confused.

The serial killer has never spared her preys, she always killed them. Shiena was the only exception. Otoya had met a lot of cute girls, and she always ending up by killing them. So, why it isn't the same thing with Shiena? Why the brunette was special to her? What she had different from her other victims? Otoya smirked when she found the answer.

"I must be in love with her"

She laugh, like it was a joke. The dark haired assassin can't believe it was that. Her, being in love? What a joke! Otoya suddenly stopped laugh when she realized it was probably true.

"Damn, I really love her" she said, shocked.

She suddenly began to be terrified by her own feelings. She never was being in love before. It was an unknown and disturbing emotion for Otoya. Why did she love Shiena? The serial killer didn't have a rational answer for this. After all, love isn't supposed to be logical. Otoya had never loved any of her victims, even if she was attracted by them. Shiena wasn't more attractive than them, but she was different, she was special for Otoya. The dark haired assassin liked to be with the brunette, so if she had killed her, she couldn't be with her. But, even if she loves Shiena, Otoya didn't feel guilty for what she did to her.

The serial killer yawned. Otoya didn't sleep last night, she was quite tired now. She sat on the floor and pressed herself against the wall. With the scissor in one hand and the glasses in the other one, the dark haired assassin felt asleep.

* * *

While she was running in the street, Shiena fell on the ground. Her injury on the right leg was quite serious. She rose with difficulty and continued to walk, limping. It was painful, but her rage against Otoya was stronger than the pain. The only problem was that the brunette didn't know where the serial killer was. Shiena began to be dizzy and fell again on the ground. This time, she didn't succeed to stand up.

While Shiena was falling, someone was looking at her, discreetly. It was an old classmate from Black Class. The girl, with some hesitation, approached of the brunette.

"Are you alright, Kenmochi-san?" asked the other assassin, concerned.

Shiena raised her head and met a pair of golden eyes. She was petrified when she recognized the girl's identity.

"Kirigaya!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chitaru read the newspaper, seated on her couch. That was still the morning. The tall girl was alone at her home. Hitsugi was gone for a walk since one hour. Chitaru began to be a little bit worry. She didn't like when Hitsugi wasn't with her, she was afraid that she returns to the Datura organisation.

After Black Class, both Chitaru and Hitsugi stopped to be an assassin. Because of the poison she had drunk, Chitaru had been in the coma for some months. Thankfully, it wasn't a too much lethal poison. Hitsugi used this poison for neutralize people, but not necessary killing them. It wasn't the same that she had planned to use for killing Haru. After her coma, Chitaru had to go in rehabilitation, her body was become weak due to her long invalidity. Hitsugi survived because, unconsciously, Chitaru didn't really want to kill her, her knife didn't stab her to death. The tall girl wasn't mad at Hitsugi, but she didn't fully forgive her. That took some times for Chitaru to forgive the short girl. She figured out that vengeance wasn't justice and decided to help Hitsugi to leave Datura and stop being an assassin.

This had been two weeks since Chitaru finished her rehab. She moved to her old house, with Hitsugi. Her body was still weak, so she can't live alone. Also, Chitaru can't let Hitsugi at her own fate. Even if she was her former enemy, Chitaru wanted to protect the short girl.

The tall girl finished the newspaper and sighed, still worried about where was Hitsugi right now.

* * *

"Kirigaya!" shouted Shiena, terrified.

The brunette looked at the girl who had poisoned her. Shiena stand up and tried to run away of Hitsugi, but because of her bad vision and her injuries, she fell once again. The short girl approached of her, which made Shiena panicked more.

"Stay away from me, you psycho poisoner!" stammered Shiena, afraid.

Shiena looked in Hitsugi's eyes. They weren't the same eyes that before, they weren't the cold eyes she had seen when she had been poisoned. Hitsugi's eyes had changed, the brunette can saw something different in them, something who looked like…guiltiness.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to attack you, I don't even have weapons on me" said Hitsugi.

"You're not armed?" asked Shiena, suspicious.

Hitsugi showed her hands, for proved she was saying the truth. She didn't even had her pink teddy bear with her. The brunette seemed to be reassured. The short girl noticed blood on Shiena's leg.

"You're bleeding! What's happened? Why are you hurt?" asked Hitsugi, worried.

Shiena showed a mischievous smile.

"So, you can't defend yourself, right, Kirigaya? You're vulnerable right now, just a harmless little girl, huh?" said the brunette.

Shiena stand up, with the object she took from her drawer and threatened Hitsugi with it. It was revolver.

"Too bad for you, I am armed" said Shiena.

Vengeful, the brunette thought to shoot Hitsugi. It was the turn to Hitsugi to be afraid. But, Shiena can't shoot a girl who looked like a little kid. Also, she wasn't armed, it would be unfair. Suddenly, Shiena thought about another idea, Hitsugi could bring her to someone who could help her.

"Brings me to Namatame" ordered Shiena.

* * *

"Chitaru-san, can you come here please? It's really important" asked Hitsugi.

Chitaru was in her bedroom when she heard Hitsugi's voice call her from the living room. The tall girl took her cane (she can't walk without, because her body was too weak) and headed to the living room.

"What's going on, Hitsu…" began to say Chitaru.

It was a shock for her to see Shiena, who's holding Hitsugi, pointing a revolver against her temple. The brunette seemed to be nervous, while Hitsugi was surprisingly calm.

"Kenmochi-san, what are you doing?" asked Chitaru, confused. "I know you want to revenge yourself from what Hitsugi did to you, but please…"

"I'm not here for vengeance. Well, yes, but that's not about Kirigaya"

"Chitaru-san, she's hurt, and maybe she hit her head…"

"No, I don't, I'm alright, shut up!" protested Shiena. "I just need your help, Namatame"

"My…help? Ok, we can talk, no need to be violent. Just let Hitsugi go, ok?"

With some hesitations, Shiena freed Hitsugi, but she still pointed her revolver on her. The brunette noticed Chitaru's cane.

"I need some advice from you, Namatame. But, what happened to you? Why do you need a cane…"

Hitsugi profited of Shiena's confusion and took her gun, which was hidden under a bibelot.

"You need to calm down now, or I shot you" said Hitsugi.

"I can also shot you" said Shiena, a little bit worried.

"Really? Without you glasses and at this distance, I doubt it" replied Hitsugi.

Shiena realised that she was right. When she began to drop her weapon, Hitsugi run to her, and shot a dart. The brunette received it and began to be dizzy. She lost consciousness, but before she touches the floor, Hitsugi caught her.

* * *

Otoya woke up. She was still hidden in the empty apartment. The serial killer yawned.

"Hurry up to find me, Shiena-chan, I'm bored now…"

* * *

Shiena was still a little bit dizzy when she woke up. She noticed that she was lying on an unknown couch. Touching her legs, she also noticed that she didn't have her pants, only her panties. Hitsugi was sit next to her, on a chair. She had a childish smile on her face.

"Kenmochi-san, you have nice underwear, you know?" said Hitsugi, giggled.

"Huh? Shut up! What have you did to me?"

"Relax, it was just a tranquilizer dart, not poison" answered Hitsugi.

"Why am I in panties?" asked Shiena, embarrassed.

"We need to remove it, for take care of your injury, on your leg. The wound was reopened"

"Where are my pants?"

"Chitaru-san put them in the laundry, they were covered with blood"

"Where is Namatame?"

"In the shower"

Shiena sighed. She was alone with Hitsugi for a moment.

"Do you want to eat? Or drink?" asked Hitsugi.

"No, you could put poison in it"

"Don't be so rude, I wouldn't do this!"

Suddenly, Hitsugi approached of the brunette, and touched her injured leg.

"Who did that to you?" asked Hitsugi.

"That's none of your business!"

"Are you still angry for what happened in Black Class?"

Once again, Shiena was guiltiness in Hitsugi's eyes.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm a little bit grateful" answered Shiena.

"Grateful? Why? I poisoned you!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't do this, I would try to kill Ichinose. She's an innocent girl, she didn't deserve to die"

Shiena suddenly smiled to Hitsugi, who was surprised. The short girl hugged the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Kenmochi-san" she said, honestly.

Chitaru left the bathroom, and smiled when she saw Shiena forgiven Hitsugi.

* * *

Otoya turned round herself in the empty apartment, quite bored. It was now the night.

"Damn, Shiena-chan, where are you?"

* * *

After Hitsugi go to bed, Shiena began a discussion with Chitaru. The brunette admired her, the tall was a nice person, what was surprising for an assassin. Chitaru was different from the other assassins in Black Class. If someone can help her with her problem, it was Chitaru.

"Kirigaya already sleep?" asked Shiena.

"Well, she's like a kid, she need a lot of sleep" answered Chitaru.

"How old is she?"

"15 years old"

"And you?"

"18"

"Oh, then you relation is legal" said Shiena.

Chitaru suddenly blushed.

"You said you need my help" said the tall girl.

"Yes. I want to kill someone, but I'm not sure if it's alright"

"Who do you want to kill" asked Chitaru.

"Takechi Otoya" answered Shiena.

Chitaru seemed to be surprised.

"Why?"

Shiena didn't want to say that Otoya tortured and raped her.

"She stole my glasses" answered the brunette.

"Kenmochi-san, what's the real reason? She's the one who hurt you?"

"Yes, it was her"

"Well, even if Takechi-san is a horrible person, killing is wrong, whatever the reason. You shouldn't kill her"

"Then what I'm supposed to do? Forgive her?" asked Shiena. "That's impossible, she didn't deserve forgiveness!"

"But, you forgive Hitsugi…"

"This is different! They aren't comparable. Takechi is a serial killer who killed innocent people for pleasure, someone like her didn't deserve mercy!" said Shiena.

"Then, call the police"

"No, I can't. I'm an assassin, Takechi can denounce me, and I don't want to go in prison. The only thing I can do is killing her. But I didn't know where she is, this psychopath want to play hide and seek with me…"

"She's probably hidden somewhere evident" said Chitaru.

Shiena thought about that. Somewhere evident, where could it be? Suddenly, the brunette realised where Otoya was probably hidden.

"Thanks, Namatame. I have to go now" said Shiena, before headed to the door.

"Do you really plan to kill Takechi?" asked Chitaru, worried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" admitted Shiena, before leaving Chitaru's house.

* * *

Shiena arrived to her apartment. If Otoya was hidden somewhere, it was probably in one of the empty apartment. After had verified the majority of them, the brunette opened the one next to her apartment. The serial killer was there. She seemed to be happy to see Shiena.

"Welcome home, Shiena-chan"

* * *

**Hitsugi has 14 years old in the anime and Chitaru 17, but in this fanfic they are one years older, because they aren't like Suzu obaa-chan (so, Otoya has 17 and Shiena 16 in my story). The personnality of Hitsugi is base on her in the anime, not the manga. I decided to give an explanation for the fact that Chitaru and Hitsugi are alive. Also, Chitaru call Hitsugi by her first name, because in episode 6, after she "killed" Hitsugi, she called her by her first name.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shiena looked at the person who brutalized her last night. The brunette felt a mix of emotion right now: anger, revenge, sadness, scare, confusion. But she didn't want to kill Otoya, even if she had tortured and had raped her. In fact, Shiena didn't know what to do.

Otoya had waited all the day for seeing Shiena, she was pretty happy to see her right now. The serial killer knew her feeling toward Shiena, but she wasn't good with emotions, she didn't know how to show her love.

"What you did to me last night, it was worse than everything I endured in my life. It's unforgivable." said Shiena.

"Huh? But I didn't kill you, Shiena-chan"

"You tortured me, raped me…"

"I did this to a lot of girl, and I killed them all. You're the only exception. The truth is…" Otoya approached of the brunette. "I love you, Shiena-chan"

Shiena almost fell on the floor, she was surprised by this sudden love confession.

"Shut up, you lie! Someone in love didn't do what you did to me" replied Shiena.

"What? I didn't kill you, isn't a proof of my love?"

"You think it's a proof of love? You're crazy! It's not in prison you should go, it's in a psychiatric hospital!"

Otoya seemed to be hurt.

"But I love you, why are you so mean with me?"

"I'm the one who's mean? You must be kidding. You're a freaking psychopath, you can't love!"

"Yes I can! I don't know if I'm crazy, if I'm a psychopath, but what I know is my love for you" said Otoya.

Shiena recoiled from the serial killer, afraid. Otoya approached of her, while the brunette's eyes began to be wet.

"Stay away from me, I hate you!" screamed Shiena, terrified.

Otoya stopped. A smirk appeared on her face. The brunette tried to run, but fall on the floor because of her leg's injury. The serial killer restrained Shiena on the floor.

"Oh, you hate me? Well, I don't care, me I love you, and I'm going to have you, even if I have to force you!" said Otoya, menacing.

The serial killer kissed forced the brunette. She began to stroke Shiena's belly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise" said Otoya, kissing Shiena's neck.

Shiena began to blush and her heart pounded strongly.

"No, not again, I can't let her do what she wants with my body" thought Shiena.

The brunette noticed an object next to her. Even if she can't see well, she knew it was a scissor. She stretched her arm and grabbed the scissor. Shiena stabbed the serial killer in her back, not enough for killing her, but enough for seriously hurting her. Otoya uttered a scream of pain, and Shiena pushed her. The brunette stands up and recoiled of Otoya. The serial killer retired the scissor from her back.

"That was mean, Shiena-chan. I love you, dammit!" said Otoya, angrily. "I wasn't planning to hurt you, but it seems that you like it tough, huh?"

With the bloody scissor, Otoya approached of Shiena, menacing. The brunette took her revolver and pointed at the serial killer.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you!" said Shiena.

Otoya laught, and headed to Shiena, running. Shiena shot her, but because of her bad vision, she had only brushed against Otoya's arm. But it was enough for destabilized the serial killer. Taking advantage of her confusion, Shiena grabbed Otoya, and pushed her through the window.

* * *

Otoya was barely conscious. The serial killer felt she was lying on a strange texture. She noticed that it was grasses. She also felt a hot liquid on all her body. She didn't notice it was her own blood. She also saw a lot of broken glasses. Suddenly, she put her hand in her pocket, and took a pair of red glasses. They were intact. Otoya seemed to be reassured.

"Shiena's glasses are alright" she thought.

Someone approached of her. Otoya raised her head, and a weak smile appeared on her face. The serial killer stretched her arm and put the glasses on the ground.

"Shiena-chan…this time…I didn't broken them" whispered Otoya, talking about the glasses.

The last thing she saw before collapsing, it was the brunette took her glasses.

* * *

The texture of where she was lying was different when she woke up. Otoya noticed that she was on a bed. Precisely, on Shiena's bed. The serial killer saw the brunette asleep next to her. She also saw bandages on her own body. Otoya stroked delicately Shiena's hair. Suddenly, Otoya began to blush. Shiena's sleeping face was adorable, Otoya found her really cute. The serial killer began to caress the brunette's cheek. She approached her face for kissing her, but her wound in her back stopped her. The pain was too intense, the serial killer uttered a scream.

Shiena woke up and saw Otoya, who seemed in pain.

"I think it's karma" said Shiena.

"But I was just trying to kiss you"

Shiena suddenly blushed. Otoya approached of her and gave her a hug.

"I love you" said Otoya.

"Don't say that, that's not true"

"Yes it is. I love you so much that I can't kill you. I met a lot of girl that I found cute, but you're the only one I had spared. You're special for me, Shiena-chan. I have falling in love with you"

"Wow, that's the most creepy love confession I never heard" said Shiena. "But she seems honest. Well, she's crazy, she probably can't loving in a normal way" she thought.

"Why you didn't kill me, why did you save me?" asked Otoya.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just can't let you die" answered Shiena.

The serial killer snuggled against the brunette.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Otoya.

"No"

"Heh? Please, Shiena-chan, I promise I will just kiss you, gently" she said, with puppy's eyes.

"Ah…okay. But you better not touching me in weird places!" said Shiena.

"I swear!" said Otoya, cheerfully.

The serial killer grabbed Shiena's hair and kissed her. She pushed the brunette on the bed and kissed her more intensely. After a few minutes, Shiena touched Otoya's injury in her back, making her stopped the kiss.

"Hey, it's hurt! Why are you did that?" asked Otoya.

"You're too forceful, I wasn't able to breathe! And I have to go work"

The brunette stands up, goes changing her clothes and headed to the door.

"I have to go. Stay here, and don't break anything" said Shiena, before leaving her apartment.

Otoya sighed. She gets out of the bed and goes looking Shiena's mangas. She took the one she was reading the other day, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, I knew it! It's a yuri manga" said Otoya, before keep reading the manga.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm clock rang. After a while, Shiena woke up. Something heavy pressed on her chest. The brunette noticed that it was Otoya, who was still sleeping, her head lying on Shiena's breasts. Since one month, the serial killer lived in the brunette's apartment. Shiena let her stay, because of Otoya's injuries. But she recovered, and she was still occupying Shiena's apartment. The brunette touched Otoya's shoulder and shook it. The serial killer was supposed to sleep on the couch, but she was always going in Shiena's bed in the middle of the night, so the brunette gave up.

"Takechi, wake up" said Shiena.

"Don't want, too much comfortable" whispered Otoya, half-asleep.

"I have to go at school, Takechi"

"Take a break"

"I can't"

Shiena stands up and get out of the bed. Otoya was smiling to her.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Shiena.

"Because, I just thought that Shiena's boobs was the best pillow"

The brunette suddenly blushed, before slapped Otoya and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The hot water was falling on Shiena's naked body when she was in the shower. The brunette had some scars on her body, thanks to Otoya. They were slightly visible, except for the one on her right thigh. Shiena didn't really care about them, except for her scar on her right cheek. She always hid it with a plaster. Shiena rinsed her fluffy hair, before close the valve. She opened the shower's door, and be surprised when she saw Otoya in front of her, a smirk on her face.

"Takec…" began to say Shiena.

Otoya suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the shower's wall.

"I didn't really appreciate your slap, Shiena-chan. In fact, I'm a little bit mad right now" said Otoya, with a menacing tone.

The serial killer approached her mouth to Shiena's ear, and whispered to her: "You deserve to be punishing, don't you think?"

Shiena began to be worried. She was vulnerable right now, naked in a shower, with the serial killer who can do what she want with her body. Still restrained Shiena in the shower, her leg pressed against the brunette's crotch, Otoya began to lick Shiena's ear. She bit it a little, before kissing Shiena in her neck. The brunette felt warm and tried to not moan. The serial killer suddenly stopped and looked at Shiena, smiling cheerfully. She took a towel and gave it to Shiena.

"Just kidding" said Otoya. "You better hurry up, if you don't want to be late at school"

Shiena began to dry her body with the towel, while Otoya headed to the door. Before leaving, she said to the brunette: "I would like to take a shower with you, Shiena-chan".

* * *

Shiena wrote what the teacher said in her notebook. Being in school was different now for her. Formerly, the brunette was bullied in this school. A member of her group, "Collective Dismissal", killed all the bullies. Shiena was suspected, but she had an alibi. Despite that, the students still suspect Shiena, and no one bullied her now, they were too scared. Because of that, the brunette didn't have friends. But she didn't really care, she preferred being ignored that being bullied. The bell rang, it was the end of school.

"Kenmochi-san, can I ask you a question?" asked a classmate.

Shiena looked at her classmate, a girl. The brunette never really talked with her.

"Yes. What do you want to know?" said Shiena.

"The plaster on your cheek, what is it? You have it since one month. Is it a style, some kind of fashion?"

Shiena didn't know what to answer. She can't say she still had an injury on her cheek, it would be unrealistic. She didn't want to say it was for fashion, she didn't want people thought she was that kind of girl.

"I was fell in the stairs and hurt myself. I have still a mark on my cheek, and I didn't want to show it, this embarrass me" answered Shiena.

"Oh, I understand. I have to go, bye, Kenmochi-san"

The girl quitted the class. Shiena finished to take her stuff and left the school.

* * *

Meichi was in her office, reading some documents. Nio entered, a smile on her face, even if she was pissed off. Her plan didn't succeed, Shiena wasn't dead.

"Kenmochi isn't dead. Takechi didn't killed her. I don't know what she did to Kenmochi, but she lives in her apartment now" said Nio.

"How surprising. What are you planning to do for this problem, Nio-san?" asked the chairwoman.

"I have a plan B, but I was pretty sure to succeed with the plan A"

The blonde assassin approached of Meichi, with a serious look.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone destroy Myojo Academy. I swear, I will stop Kenmochi, my plan B can't fail. But for that, I have to call one of my old classmate" said Nio.

When Nio took her cellphone, Meichi grabbed her by her collar and pressed the blonde assassin against herself.

"I know, thank you, Nio-san. But before you call her, can we have some time, just the two of us?" proposed the chairwoman.

Nio smile honestly.

"Of course!"

Meichi untied Nio's bow and shirt, revealing her tattoos, before kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Shiena had to work tonight at the manga café. The brunette was a little bit worried, because she let Otoya alone in her apartment all the day, without seeing her. The brunette headed to a table with a client. She was surprised when she discovered that it was one of her old classmate of the Black Class.

"Inukai! What are you doing here?" asked Shiena, confused.

"It's Isuke-sama for you" said Isuke.

"…Inukai."

Shiena didn't really like Isuke, when they were at Myojo Academy, she found her selfish, arrogante and bitchy.

"Isuke has something important to say to you. But not here. Can we go outside for a moment?" asked the pink haired girl.

"I work now, but I finish in thirty minutes" answered Shiena.

"Isuke will be waiting" said the assassin, with her usual fake smile.

The brunette returned working, worried about the reason why Isuke wanted to talk with her.

* * *

Shiena quitted the manga café. When she finished her job, Isuke was gone. The brunette decided to go back at her apartment, thinking that maybe the pink haired assassin had something important to do. Suddenly, when she was walking in a backstreet, someone grabbed her violently. Shiena tried to push the person back, but the assailant was stronger than her.

"Let me go!" screamed the brunette, trying to call for help.

The assailant put a knife under her throat.

"If you scream again, Isuke will slice your throat"

"Inukai? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" asked Shiena, scared.

"Me? Nothing, ask to Nio" answered Isuke.

"Hashiri? Why did she…"

Before she can finish her sentence, the pink haired girl put a wet cloth on Shiena's mouth and nose.

"It's Isuke-sama for you" she said, smirked.

The brunette began to feel dizzy.

"That's….chloroform…" thought Shiena, before falling unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Otoya finished reading one of Shiena's manga, bored. The brunette was late, it was already 22h, and usually she came back from work at 20h. The serial killer lay on Shiena's bed and hugged her pillow.

"Where are you, Shiena-chan. I'll be mad if you don't come back soon" she thought.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Otoya hesitated to take it.

"Should I? Even if it's not my apartment? Maybe it's important…"

Otoya took the phone.

"Hi" said the serial killer. "Sorry, Kenmochi Shiena isn't there, can I take the message?"

"Hi, Takechi"

Otoya blenched. She recognized the voice, and began to be afraid.

"Hashiri-san?"

The serial killer remembered about the blonde assassin, with her scary weird tattoos.

"Yep. But I don't want to talk with Kenmochi, I calling for you" said Nio.

Otoya became more afraid.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just with your voice, I know that you're scared. Don't be, I'm not after you, in fact, I'm the one who helped you to escape from prison"

"And why you did that?"

"Well, because I'm a nice person. I have something important to say to you, Takechi"

"What?"

"Kenmochi is in a serious danger right now" answered Nio.

This made Otoya feel worried.

"Huh? What happened with Shiena-chan?"

"An assassin, one of our old classmates from Black Class, kidnaped her"

"Who did that?" asked Otoya.

"I don't know" lied Nio. "But, I know that she will kill Kenmochi if you don't go save her before midnight"

The serial killer became edgy, Shiena who can be dead was a unpleasant thought.

"Where is she?" asked Otoya.

The serial killer took a pencil and a piece of paper, and wrote the address that Nio said to her. She hang up the phone, took two pair of scissors, and get out of the apartment.

* * *

"Wake up now, Isuke is bored"

Shiena opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. The brunette looked around her. She was in a little room. Shiena stands up, and saw Isuke in front of her, sat on a chair. The pink haired assassin looked at her, with her usual plastic smile.

"What the…Inukai!"

"It's Isuke-sama"

"I will never call you like that" said Shiena. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Isuke has a contract, with Nio"

The brunette understood. Nio probably knew that she was trying to expose Myojo Academy's secrets.

"Hashiri hired you for killing me" said Shiena, on a nervous tone.

"Well, not exactly. I didn't understood all what this annoying girl said to me, but I understand that if that serial killer of yours didn't came before midnight, I should kill you. If she comes for saving you, it's her I will kill. "

"So, either Takechi or me going to die?"

"Exactly. Isuke don't care about the one who going to die, because Isuke will have her money anyway"

Shiena headed to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Only Isuke can open it" said the assassin, showing the key.

The brunette didn't have the choice. If she wanted to survive, she needs to attack Isuke and take the key. Shiena approached of the pink haired assassin, and tried to hit her. Isuke smiled, and grabbed Shiena's fist. The brunette didn't have any chance against a professional assassin like Isuke.

"Isuke is pissed off now" she said, with a fake sweet smile.

The assassin twisted Shiena's arm in her back and pushed her violently against the wall.

"Listen to Isuke's advice. Nio don't want you to die before midnight, but she never said that you had to be intact. Isuke don't like seeing blood or when it's noisy, so stay calm, if you don't want to suffer uselessly"

The pink haired assassin pushed Shiena on the floor, while her cell phone rang. It was the signal of Nio.

"Look like you won't be the one dying tonight" said Isuke, before leaving the room, letting Shiena alone.

* * *

Otoya approached of an abandoned plant. She entered in it, searching for Shiena. She walked in the plant, wondering who was the assassin.

"You really came, Isuke is surprised"

The serial killer turned back.

"So, it was you, Inukai-san. Where's my Shiena?" asked Otoya, menacing.

"She would be alright, but Isuke can't say the same thing about you" said Isuke, smirked.

Otoya took her scissors, angry.

"You're better not having hurt her" she said.

"Why are you so mad, Takechi-san? You didn't want someone else than you kill Kenmochi-san?" taunted Isuke.

"I will never kill Shiena-chan, because I love her"

Isuke suddenly began to laugh.

"You love her? You must be kidding. You're a total psychopath, you can't love, it's impossible"

"Yes, it's possible" protested Otoya.

"Even if you really love her, it's probably not the case with her. She will never love you, so why do you want to save her? Just give up, and go back to your serial killer's life"

The serial killer laughed a little.

"I know that she don't love me, but I don't care. I love her, and I will do anything for keeping her with me"

"Sounds more like a psychotic obsession than love" said Isuke. "Well, it doesn't matter, because you going to die"

The pink haired girl took two knives and run to Otoya. The serial killer blocked her blades using her scissors. Isuke kicked her in her stomach, which making Otoya recoiled. With one of her knives, Isuke gashed Otoya's arm, making squirting her blood on the floor. The serial killer whimpered of pain. Even if Otoya was strong, Isuke was stronger than her. The serial killer didn't have any chance against a professional assassin trained since she was a kid. Even with her advantage, Isuke took her time before killing Otoya, like Nio asked her.

* * *

Shiena sat in the corner of the room, confused. She knew that Isuke going to kill Otoya, but she didn't know what she felt about that. Even if the serial killer did terrible things to her, the brunette didn't want her to die. If fact, she was surprised that Otoya came to save her. Shiena felt responsible of Otoya's future death. Suddenly, someone entered in the room, and it wasn't Isuke, or Otoya.

"Hashiri!" said Shiena, surprised.

The blonde assassin approached of the brunette, smirked.

"Why you did this? You're the one who freed Takechi from prison and gave my address to her" asked Shiena.

"Because you try to destroy Myojo Academy. I can't let you do that, you cause troubles to her" answered Nio.

"Her? Who?"

"The most important person in my life. This is why I freed Takechi, I wanted her to kill you, but it didn't work. So I hired Isuke-san, for killing Takechi" explained Nio.

"Why her? I'm the one you want to kill!"

"Yes, but I decided to play a game with you. You have the choice of letting Takechi get killed by Isuke-san, or save her"

"You're lying, Inukai want her money, she will not spared Takechi"

"Don't worry, I promised to Isuke-san money, even if she didn't kill anybody" said Nio.

"So, what your conditions?" asked Shiena, suspicious.

"You have two choices. The first one, if you let Isuke-san kill Takechi, I let you go and try to hack our system. But, I will try again to kill you, it's only give you a little chance to succeed" said Nio. "The second one, you save Takechi, and you stop to hack our system. If you choose this option and you still try to expose our secrets, I'll kill you in the worse way possible and I'll destroyed your group, Collective Dismissal"

The brunette thought about the two choices. If she let Takechi die, she would have a chance to destroy Myojo Academy, but she will be also in danger of death. If she saves Takechi, she would stop hacking their system, otherwise her group will be in danger.

"Choose wisely" said Nio, with her cat smile.

If she let Isuke killed Takechi, she would be ridded of this psychotic serial killer who occupied her apartment. But on the other hand, Takechi came for saving her, it would be unfair to let her die. Shiena was in an impasse, she was hesitating.

"Hurry up, before Isuke-san killed Takechi" said the blonde assassin.

The brunette finally chooses. She wasn't sure of the consequences of this choice, but she can't take the other one.

"I choose" said Shiena.

"Good, what it is?" asked Nio, taking her cellphone.

* * *

Otoya tried to stab Isuke with her scissor in her back, but the pink haired assassin grabbed her arm and punched her in the face, before hit the serial killer behind her head. Otoya fallen on the floor, unconscious.

"Isuke took her time, and Takechi can't fight. It's time to finish her"

The assassin put her hands around Otoya's neck, and began to strangle her. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.


	9. Chapter 9

Soft, warm, comfortable, with a pleasant scent. This is how Otoya found the thing where her head lying on. The serial killer opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a park, the night. She was laid on a bench, her head put on Shiena's thighs. Otoya felt a lightly pain in her arm.

"Shiena-chan…" she whispered.

The brunette stroked Otoya's hair. The serial killer suddenly stands up, for hugging Shiena. She was reassured to see her alive.

"I thought you was dead! What's happened with Inukai-san?" asked Otoya.

"It's complicated, but she gone now. Everything is alright, Otoya"

The serial killer felt her heart pounding harder. It was the first time that the brunette called her by her first name. Shiena stands up from the bench, helping Otoya to walk.

"I came here to save you, but you are the one who saved me" said the serial killer.

"Well, I can't let die someone who's trying to save me"

"How did you stop Inukai-san?" asked Otoya.

Shiena hesitated. She didn't want to tell her about what happened with Nio.

"Huh…long story. It doesn't matter, we are alive, so it's alright" said Shiena. "Now, she should go home, take care of your injured arm"

The brunette, holding Otoya's hand, headed to her apartment.

* * *

One week later. Otoya was reading one of Shiena's books, lying on her couch. The brunette was still working at the manga café. The serial killer looked around. The apartment was in mess. Shiena wasn't a messy person, but sometime, when she was concerned, the brunette forgot to clean.

"Maybe that Shiena-chan is worried about something" thought Otoya.

Shiena entered in her apartment. She seemed to be irritated.

"What's wrong?" asked Otoya.

"Nothing"

"You seem mad"

"It's nothing concerning you"

The serial killer threw the book away.

"I don't like seeing you in bad mood. Please, tell me what's happened" asked Otoya.

Shiena can't resist to Otoya when she looked at her like a begging puppy. The brunette, with some hesitation, got setting next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing important, just a client who pissed me off" said Shiena.

"What this client did to you?"

"He…said to me inappropriate remarks, saying to me disrespectful words, and even tried to…touch me…"

Shiena didn't notice the gloomy stare of the serial killer.

"He sexuallyharassed you. This bastard, I will…" began to say Otoya. "Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'm here with you. You should tell your boss about this idiot"

"I know, but…it's embarrasses me, and I scared that this client attack me if I tell my boss"

"Well, kill him, you're an assassin" proposed the serial killer.

The brunette was a little bit shocked by this proposition.

"I can't kill without the approbation of my group" said Shiena. "I will tell my boss, even if I'm scared…"

Otoya approached of Shiena and hugged, to comfort the brunette.

"Don't think about this asshole, Shiena-chan. I'll never let him hurt you"

Suddenly, Otoya pushed her gently. Shiena was now lying on the couch, with Otoya on top of her. The brunette's heart began to pound intensely. Listened to her impulses, Shiena grabbed Otoya's head and kissed her passionately. The brunette played in the serial killer's hair, while kissing her, and she put her legs around her hip. Shiena wanted more, her desires was taking control of her body. Realising that she began to be really intimate with Otoya, Shiena brutally stopped, confused by her own actions.

"Shiena-chan?"

"Sorry, Otoya. I think I'm tired right now. We should go sleep"

The serial killer straightened, while Shiena stands up and headed to her bedroom. Otoya stayed a moment on the couch, pensive.

* * *

Shiena was tapping on her keyboard, doing some hacking work. Even if she can't hack the Myojo Academy, the brunette still can hack other people. In fact, in addition to her work in the manga café and in her group, she also hacked for money. The brunette had finished her job in the café for today, she stayed a little longer for using the computer. Noticing that it was pretty late, Shiena decided to go home. She headed to the exit, but someone drew her attention.

"It's this dumbass, again" thought the brunette.

The client approached of her, menacing.

"You talked to your boss about me, don't you?" he said, angry. "Because of you, I'm banned of this café"

Shiena recoiled, worried.

"It's your fault, you harassed me since one week!"

"I wasn't serious, idiot!"

He violently grabbed Shiena's collar, raised his fist.

"I swear bitch, I will make you pay for this. Not now, but prepare yourself!" he said, aggressively.

He released the brunette, and left the manga café. Shiena began to panic, worried about what he can did to her. She even thought about asking for help from her group.

The client walked in a backstreet, still furious. He suddenly began to feel a presence who spied him.

"It's my imagination" he thought.

He continued to walk, when suddenly, he heard scissor's sounds…

* * *

Shiena was awake, while Otoya was still sleeping. She was worried about what happened last night with the client. It was the weekend, and she didn't have work to do today. She could relax and thought about a solution for this problem. She stands up from her bed, and goes sitting on her couch, in front of the television. Shiena watched the news.

_"__About the murder that happened last night…"_

The brunette raised the volume, curious.

_"__The victim's body was severely mutilated by what it seemed to be scissors…"_

Shiena blenched. They showed a picture of the victim.

"It's the client!" thought Shiena, surprised.

_"__It seemed that the murdered is probably Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, it was the same weapon, but not the same kind of victim…"_

Shiena turned off the television, disturbed. She had mixed feeling right now. The brunette didn't know if she was happy or afraid by this murder. She would be probably happy if it was another murderer who killed the client.

"Dammit, Otoya…"

* * *

**Prepare yourself, the rating M will be really appropriate for the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Graphic sexual content in this chapter , if you're not comfortable with sexual content, please just skip the sex scene part (stop reading when you see "XXX", and continue after the other "XXX").**

* * *

The first thing Otoya saw when she woke up was Shiena's face. The brunette seemed to have a mix of emotion on her face. The serial killer wasn't sure if she was confused, angry or scared. Otoya straightened and sat on the bed.

"Shiena-chan, are you alright?"

"What did you do last night?" asked Shiena.

Otoya didn't answer. This confirmed what the brunette feared.

"I know it was you. You killed him"

"Yes, I killed him. So what? You said you couldn't kill him because of your group. Me, I can do what I want"

"No, you can't do what you want. I never asked you to kill him" replied Shiena.

Otoya stands up from the bed and approached of Shiena.

"I did it for you, to protect you. I killed him because I love you" said the serial killer.

She tried to touch Shiena, but the brunette pushed her.

"You're insane! How can you use the words "kill" and "love" in the same sentence? Killing can't be an act of love!" protested Shiena.

"I don't understand why you're upset. You hate him. I didn't kill him for my own pleasure, I killed him for your safety"

The brunette recoiled, afraid by Otoya.

"Someone is death because of me, how you think I feel right now? Killing can't be a way for resolving minor problem"

"Minor problem? He menaced you, this bastard deserved to die" said Otoya.

Shiena, who was disturbed by Otoya and her own feelings, tried to escape from the bedroom, and run away from the serial killer. Otoya became angry and grabbed brutally Shiena's arm.

"How can you be so ungrateful? Dammit, I love you, I only did this for you. Why can't you understand this?"

The serial killer tightened Shiena's arm with too much strength.

"You hurt me, Otoya"

The serial killer began to laugh.

"You think it's hurt? You're the one who hurt me, you hurt my feelings!" screamed Otoya.

She violently pushed Shiena on the wall.

"If it's what you want, I will hurt you for real!" said the serial killer.

With a fit of rage, Otoya bit Shiena's neck, making her bleed. The brunette uttered a scream of pain, before falling on the floor, in shock. It's took a moment for Otoya to realist what she had done.

"Sorry, Shiena-chan, I'm truly sorry. I…you bleed a lot, I going to look for something, just wait here…"

Otoya began to walk, while Shiena stands up. Because of her feeling of panic, the brunette didn't think about her acts right now. She took a chair, approached of the serial killer, and smashed it on her head. Otoya staggered a little, before falling on the floor, inert.

* * *

Shiena was sat in the corner of her room, still in shock. After she had knocked out Otoya, the brunette tied up and locked up her in the closet. The serial killer was awake, and she was pretty mad right now. Shiena didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Otoya forever in her closet, but if she freed her, she could attack her.

"Shiena-chan? Are you still there? Dammit, let me get out of here!"

The brunette approached of the closet's door and sat in front of it.

"I'm here, Otoya"

"Great, now untie me…"

"I can't, I don't know what you going to do"

"I'm sorry, for the bite. Your neck is alright?" asked Otoya.

Shiena touched her wound on her neck, which was still sensitive.

"It stopped bleeding. It's not a serious injury" answered Shiena.

"Are you mad after me for what I did?"

"The bite or the murder?" asked Shiena.

"Both"

The brunette took a moment for thinking before answering.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just…confused"

"I swear, I killed him for protecting you…"

"I know! I also know that for you, it's a proof of love, but not for me. But I don't know what to think about you, I don't know my feelings for you, I'm confused right now!"

Shiena took her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Shiena-chan, are you crying? Please, don't cry, I don't like it…"

The brunette touched the door, her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Promises me you will not kill if there is another way to help me" said Shiena.

"I swear, I won't do it again"

Shiena grabbed the handle and opened the closet's door. Otoya was lying on the floor, tied up.

"If I untie you, are you going to attack me?" asked Shiena.

"No"

Shiena didn't know if Otoya said the truth, but she couldn't let her in her closet. She helped to stands up and began to untie her, a little bit scared. When she was untied, Otoya grabbed Shiena's shoulders and kissed her. She headed to the bed and pushed the brunette on it.

"Otoya?"

"Sorry Shiena-chan, but I can't control myself. I want you, I want to touch your body, and want to feel it! And judging by what you did yesterday, you want it you too"

Shiena's heart pounded harder. It was true, she wanted to be more intimate with Otoya, she was attracted by her, in a sexual way.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please, don't try to stop me and remove your clothes" said the serial killer.

The brunette began to blush. She didn't want to be sexually assaulted like the first time Otoya and her had an intimate moment together. Shiena decided to obey at Otoya and began to remove her clothes, beginning with her shirt. Then, she removed her skirt, and finished with her bra. The brunette only had her panties on her, lying on the bed. Otoya lay on her, beginning to touch her gently. XXX

"Wait!" said Shiena.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing, please remove your clothes too"

The serial killer began to smirk.

"You want to see me naked, Shiena-chan?" teased Otoya.

"I-it's not what you think! It's just embarrassing for me to be the only one naked" explained Shiena, blushing.

The serial killer removed all her clothes, making Shiena blushed even more.

"They are bigger than mine" she thought.

Otoya gave a brief kiss on Shiena's lips.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you moan of pleasure, not of pain"

Otoya began to lick the brunette's ear, before kissing her in the neck. With her left hand, she grabbed one of Shiena's breasts and fondled it gently, playing with her nipple. Shiena suddenly moaned when Otoya, with her right hand, slipped into her panties, touching her wet entrance. The serial killer grabbed Shiena's other breast and began to lick her nipple and biting it gently. She sucked on it a little bit harder, while she was playing with Shiena's clit with her fingers. The brunette was still moaning of pleasure, while Otoya entered two fingers into her. Shiena became increasingly wet, and Otoya began to play more rapidly with her clit. Shiena's mind became blank for a moment, and she uttered a scream of pleasure. She had come by Otoya's fingers.

Otoya looked at Shiena's face. Even if she liked her expression of pain, the serial killer preferred the brunette's expression of pleasure. Her moans of pleasure were even more sexy and exciting than her screams of pain for Otoya. She began to stroke her fluffy hair gently, while Shiena was gasping.

"You're cute, Shiena-chan"

The brunette opened her eyes, still exhausted.

"It was…good" said Shiena.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Otoya.

"Yes, please"

The serial killer smirked. She kissed one more time Shiena, before looking at her body. All this scars, it was her fault. She did this to the brunette. Otoya regretted a little to have damaged permanently Shiena's body, but she also feel like she had marked her, that her body belong to her now. Otoya began to kiss every scars, beginning with the one on her cheek, after these on her neck, arms and belly, and finished with the one on her thigh.

She removed Shiena's wet panties. Otoya began to gently licking it, playing with Shiena's clit with her tong. The brunette moaned loudly, shaking her hips intensely. Otoya grabbed her thights, to immobilize her. The serial killer slipped her tong into Shiena's wet entrance. She moved her tong inside of the brunette, making her moaning even more. Shiena grabbed the bed's tissues, biting her lips because of the intense sensation of pleasure.

"O-Otoya, I'm g-going to…c-come!"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's clit with her mouth, licking it with her tong, before sucked on it. Shiena felt heat in all her body, before uttered a shriek when she had an orgasm. Her eyes became wet and her mind was dizzy. The brunette was breathing heavily. Otoya leaned on her, stealing a brief kiss. She wiped Shiena's tear.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Otoya.

"No, you made me feel…really good" said Shiena, before hugging Otoya. "I want to feel good with you, Otoya"

"It's impossible, I can't have sexual pleasure without killing"

"Well, that's a troublesome sexual disorder, but I'm not sure that you really can't…"

The brunette touched lightly Otoya's crotch. The serial killer uttered a weak moan.

"You're too much wet for someone who wasn't supposed to have sexual pleasure" said Shiena.

"You're special for me Shiena-chan, maybe with you I can"

Otoya raised one of Shiena's legs, and joined their two vaginas, in the scissoring position. Both of them were wet. The serial killer moved her hips, rubbed their clit together. Shiena's began to moan, while Otoya began to feel something. She moved her hips harder, beginning to groan a little. She lay on Shiena, and their breasts touched together, making them more aroused. Shiena was almost at her limit, while Otoya just began to feel good. She pushed with more strength her clit against Shiena's clit. The serial killer groaned a little more.

"O-Otoya, you're too much…intense. I can't take…it"

Otoya was barely listened the brunette. She kissed her for making her silenced. Otoya uttered few stifled groans. The serial killer broke the kiss, while Shiena was moaning intensely. After few seconds, they both reached climax. Otoya fell on the bed, drained. She was confused right now. She had sexual pleasure, even if she didn't kill Shiena. It was the first time. Even when she tried with herself, Otoya never had sexual pleasure without killing.

XXX Shiena was terribly exhausted, she was breathing heavily and was half-conscious. The brunette snuggled against Otoya.

"Otoya…" she whispered, dizzy.

The serial killer hugged her and stroked her hair, while Shiena fell asleep in Otoya's arm.

"I love you, Shiena-chan" she said, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

**I take a little break of this fanfiction, it's not complete but I don't have idea for the moment, and I want to write other fanfictions. Thanks for your supports :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Otoya's recent murder was on the newspaper's first page. A young girl, with short light green hair and brown eyes was reading this, with a particular attention. She threw the newspaper away and activated her computer. She typed "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" on her keyboard. After a few research, she stopped, frustrated.

"I already know all of this! Dammit, she escaped two times from jail, how incompetent they are!" she said, angry.

She suddenly began to smirk.

"Well, lucky me, it's my chance to take care of this psychopath"

She took the newspaper, looking for the place where the victim was killed.

"But…that's the same district where Shiena-san lives!"

The green haired girl remembered something important about Shiena.

"She was went to this strange place, "Black Class" I think…"

She heard rumor that Takechi Otoya also participated to this mysterious "Black Class". The young girl smiled when she realised that the brunette probably knew the serial killer.

"She knows her, and the murder was in her district. This can't be a coincidence, I should investigate" she thought.

Realising it was late, the green haired girl prepared her stuff and went to her school.

* * *

Shiena put her school uniform, while Otoya looked her. The serial killer seemed a little bit bothered. She didn't like when the brunette went to school, because she had to stay alone all the time. It was worse when Shiena was working the night in the manga café.

"I feel neglected, Shiena-chan"

The brunette adjusted her tie, ignoring Otoya's complaints. The serial killer began to be a little bit mad. She grabbed Shiena's wrists, restraining her.

"I feel like killing someone right now" said Otoya, gloomy.

"Well, kill yourself" said Shiena, coldly.

"That was pretty rude" replied the serial killer, before pressed Shiena against the wall.

She began to play with one of Shiena's braided pigtails.

"Otoya, I need to go to school" said the brunette, bothered.

"And after, you going to work, letting me alone all the day…"

Otoya raised Shiena's skirt, stroking her thigh. She began to breathe in Shiena's neck, while the brunette was tried to free herself from Otoya.

"Stop that! I'm serious, I don't want to be late at school…" protested Shiena.

"I don't like when you're not with me" said Otoya, before grabbing her tie and kissing the brunette.

Shiena couldn't resist to this kiss. After few minute, she finally broke the kiss and freed herself from Otoya. When she headed to the door, Shiena heard a strange metal sound and became worried.

"Otoya, what do you have in your hand?"

The serial killer smirked, showing to Shiena handcuffs.

"Why do you have this?" asked the brunette, even if she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure handcuffs would suit you, and I have something else for you…" she said, before showing to Shiena a red ball gag.

Shiena blenched when she understood Otoya's intentions. The brunette grabbed the handle and opened the door, leaving her apartment. The serial killer threw these objects on the bed, and went using Shiena's computer. She was bored, spend time on the computer could distract her. She sighed, thinking about what she going to do to Shiena for making her paid for letting her alone all the day.

* * *

After a lot of work in the manga café, Shiena got a break. She sat at a table, checking to her cellphone. When she was working, she turned off her cellphone, it was against the rule to use it during her work, but it was allowed during breaks. She noticed that she had a message, a SMS from Otoya.

"I'm a little scared to look at it" thought the brunette.

She began to read Otoya's message: _"Dear Shiena-chan, I feel alone without you. I feel empty when you're not with me. Please, come back home soon, I want to be with you. I already read all your manga, so I'm quite bored alone in your apartment. Right now, you make me feel miserable, and you're going to pay for this. You know that you're pretty cute, Shiena-chan? It makes me want to tie you on your bed, cut your clothes with my scissor, gagging you and violate your body until you beg for mercy (well, it would be complicated if you're gagged). Anyway, I add this to my "to do list" for tonight. See you after your work ;)_

_ps: I love you 3"_

Shiena turned off her cellphone. This was probably the creepiest message she never read. Knowing Otoya, it was probably not a joke.

"I'm not sure if I want to go home after work now" she thought.

Suddenly, someone sat in front of her.

"Long time no see, Shiena-san!" said a green haired girl.

"Sasoriza-san!" replied the brunette, surprised.

Sasoriza Midori, seventeen years old, was a member of Shiena's group, "Collective Dismissal". She had more skills and experience in assassination than Shiena, but the brunette was better for analysing the targets rather than killing.

"So, what's up?" asked Midori.

"Nothing important" answered Shiena. "Except that there have a sadistic serial killer psychopath who envisages raping me tonight" she thought.

Shiena didn't really considered Midori as a friend, but she was for her an ally. The green haired girl looked friendly, with a calm and a little bit shy personality. But the brunette found her suspicious, without knowing why. She had the impression that Midori was showing a fake personality, that in reality she had a darker personality. Shiena also found her different from the other members of the group.

"Did you hear about the murder? It was that serial killer, the one who use scissor, Takechi Otoya. Pretty scary, huh?" said Midori.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that" said Shiena, innocently.

"You went to the Black Class, don't you? It is true that Takechi Otoya was there?"

The brunette hesitated to answer. She had to say the truth, without saying that Otoya lived in her apartment.

"Yes, but she didn't stay for a long time, so I don't really know her" answered Shiena.

Midori looked Shiena strangely. The brunette was afraid that she noticed she was lying. The green haired girl was a wise person, lying to her wasn't easy.

"When I read that the murder was in the same district where you live, I was scared for you. Takechi Otoya seems to like killing cute teenager girls, like you, so I was worried" said Midori. "Well, strangely, her last killing was a guy"

"Maybe it wasn't her, but just an imitator" suggested Shiena.

Midori didn't seem to believe that. Shiena's boss informed the brunette that her break was over.

"Sorry, I have to go back to work. Thanks for your worrying about me, Sasoriza-san"

Shiena went back to work, while Midori stayed few more minute in the manga café.

"You're a terrible at liar, Shiena-san" she thought, with a smirk.

* * *

Shiena approached of her apartment, worried. She knew that Otoya was waiting for her, with bad intentions. Shaking, she opened the door. She was surprised when she didn't see the serial killer. She tried to enter in her apartment, but someone grabbed her by behind.

"Got you!" said Otoya, cheerfully.

The serial killer was hidden in the empty apartment. Before Shiena could try to escape, Otoya pressed, without hurting her, scissors in the brunette's back.

"You should stay calm, if you don't want to be hurt" warned Otoya.

"Why are you acting like this with me? You're like this since we slept together!"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's collar and pushed her on the wall. She looked Shiena like a predator that was hungry.

"Because I love you, and I don't appreciate when you're not with me. I'm a selfish person, my love for you is also selfish. I want you to belong to me, I don't like to be alone when you are with other persons than me. So, tonight, you're mine, and I'm going to enjoy your body like I want, without you complaining, got it?"

The brunette sighed.

"Geez, you're like a capricious child, Otoya"

"Well, you like me, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, but I don't hate you" answered Shiena.

The serial killer smiled a little bit.

"Then, it satisfies me, Shiena-chan"

Otoya kissed Shiena, before bringing her in the apartment. Hidden behind a wall, Midori had seen the entire scene. Finding Shiena suspicious, the green haired girl decided to discretely follow her to her apartment.

"What the…that was really unexpected!" she thought.

The assassin took her cellphone and called someone.

"Hey, Yukarin! You'll never guess with who Shiena-san goes out…"


	12. Chapter 12

When Otoya woke up, she felt that her face was laid on a warm, soft and a little bit wet surface. The serial killer opened her eyes and saw a belly button. She raised her head, noticing that the surface was Shiena's belly. Otoya looked at the brunette's face. She was still asleep. She smiled, finding her sleeping face adorable.

"Shiena-chan is so cute…especially when she's helpless" she thought, her smile changed for a smirk.

Shiena's hands were restrained with handcuffs, and the ball gag was around her neck. Otoya sat on her belly, looking at her with lust. The serial killer had enjoyed Shiena's body almost all the night. The brunette couldn't move because of the handcuffs, and also couldn't complain because she was gagged. Taking advantage of her helpless position, Otoya had teased merciless Shiena, playing with her body sadistically. It was even more pleasurable than every murder she had done. The sexual pleasure she had with her was unique and incomparable.

The brunette opened her eyes. She saw Otoya sitting on her, looking at her like a predator with her prey. The serial killer was smirking. Shiena felt a little bit dizzy, her body was hot and sweaty. Her night with Otoya was intense, but not painful. It was kind humiliating to be toyed like this, but she didn't hate it. In truth, if it was with Otoya, it didn't bother her. The serial killer stroked her cheek gently.

"Good morning, Shiena-chan" she said, cheerfully.

"Otoya, you…sadistic!" said the brunette, reproachfully.

"Sorry, but you're too cute, I can't resisted to tease you"

Otoya continued to stroke Shiena's cheek, but suddenly became worried by something. She put her hand on Shiena's forehead. Her temperature was hot, too hot, and her cheeks were red.

"I think you have a fever" said Otoya.

"Dammit…that's your fault, for being too intense with me…"

"Well, if it was too much for you, you should say it"

"How? I had a red ball into my mouth, idiot!"

The serial killer laughed a little bit. Shiena was quite cute when she got mad.

"Don't worry, I will take my responsibilities for this and I'll nurse you" said Otoya, with a mischievous smile.

Shiena was terribly worried about the way Otoya was going to nurse her.

* * *

The brunette lay in a bath, filled with tepid water. It would be more enjoyable if she could be alone. Otoya was in the bathroom, sat next to the bath.

"Why are you here?" asked Shiena.

"You could fell unconscious and drown yourself" explained Otoya.

"What excuse! Damn, that's embarrassing, gets out!"

"I don't understand why you're embarrassed. I already saw you naked, in a more embarrassing position"

Shiena suddenly blushed, remembering what was happened last night.

"You bully…" said the brunette.

"No, Shiena-chan, I just tease you a little"

The serial killer grabbed the faucet, adding cold water in the bath.

"Otoya, why are you taking care of me?" asked Shiena.

"Well, I can't have fun with you if you're sick" answered Otoya.

Of course, someone selfish like Otoya could help only if it advantaged her. Even if she knew that, Shiena was a little bit disappointed. Suddenly, Otoya began to stroke her fluffy hair, smiling.

"And also because I love you" added the serial killer.

Shiena's heart pounded harder, while Otoya put her hand on her forehead, making her blush again.

"Your fever seems to have diminished" said Otoya.

"So, I can get out of the bath? I'm cold…"

"It should be enough, you can"

Shiena stands up from the bath, while Otoya took a towel. She wrapped the brunette with the towel and began to wipe her body, embarrassing Shiena.

"I-I can do it by myself" protested Shiena.

"I know"

"So why…"

Suddenly, the serial killer grabbed Shiena's arm and twisted it in her back. With her other hand, Otoya stroked the brunette's chin. Shiena became worried by Otoya's attitude, while the serial killer began to whisper to her ear.

"That's not good, Shiena-chan. Sick people shouldn't complain. So now, be a good girl and let me take care of you"

Shiena sighed and remained quiet, while Otoya continued to dry her body with the towel.

* * *

Shiena laid in her bed, trying to napping. Otoya was in the living room, watching television. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. The brunette stretched her arm, reaching her phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" said Shiena, with a sleepy voice.

"Hi, Shiena-chan. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did, but it's already the afternoon" said Yukari.

Yukari, or "Yukarin" for her friends, was an important member of Collective Dismissal, and also the person who had invited Shiena to join them.

"I'm sick, I try to napping" answered Shiena.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, but I have a question for you. Do you dating with Takechi Otoya?"

Shiena blenched.

"She's not my girlfriend" said the brunette.

"But she lives in your apartment"

Shiena wondering, how Yukari knew about Otoya. It wasn't good, Otoya was a kind of bully, Yukari wouldn't appreciate that she lets her live here.

"Shiena-chan, why do you let a serial killer live in your apartment?" asked Yukari.

"It's a long story"

"I can't understand. She's clearly a dangerous person, she can hurt you, or worse, kill you!"

"She won't! Trust me, I know she's dangerous, but she's different with me. And since she's with me, she didn't kill innocent persons…"

It was one of the reasons why Shiena allowed to Otoya to stay in her apartment. The brunette noticed that when Otoya was with her, she didn't kill innocent persons. She killed the client, but it was only for Shiena's safety. So, Shiena decided to keep the serial killer with her, to avoid that innocent people be killed.

"Shiena-chan, I want to trust you, but I'm still worried for you…"

"I know, but that concerns my personal life. If I want to allow to a sadistic serial killer with rapist tendencies to stay in my apartment, it's my problem, not yours. I swear, I know what I do, so trust me"

"Shiena-chan…do you love her?"

The brunette was always uncomfortable when she had to think about her feelings for Otoya.

"Well…I don't hate her" answered Shiena.

"You're right, it's your personal life, I shouldn't get involve. Sorry for bothering you, and refresh yourself if you're sick. Bye"

"Bye, Yukarin"

The brunette hung up her phone, put it on her bedside table, and go back to sleep.

* * *

Midori sat on a bench, waiting for a bus. She was wearing her school uniform, a dark blue skirt, a white shirt and a light blue vest with a red bow. Her cellphone rang. It was Yukari.

"Yo, Yukarin! So, what's up with Shiena-san?" asked Midori.

Yukari explained to her what Shiena said, that they didn't need to worry about Otoya. Midori listened to her, impassive.

"…so, Shiena-chan said we need to trust her, and it was her personal life" conclude Yukari.

"Yukarin, I never thought that you are so naive"

"Huh?"

"Shiena-san is probably deeply in love with Takechi Otoya, you can't trust her. She is manipulated right now, she don't know that she is in danger"

"But…"

"Dammit Yukarin, how can you trust her? She let a serial killer live with her, do you think it's normal? Don't you see she's manipulated?

"Well, she had told me that Takechi Otoya had some rapist tendencies…"

"Ah, I get it! She keeps Shiena-san alive for having sex with her. She has more worth for her alive for the moment, but when she will be bored of her, Shiena-san will be killed. This is how psychopathes work, they use people, and when they became useless, they kill them" explained Midori.

"You're right, but Shiena-chan wouldn't appreciate if we kill her…"

"If we don't, she will die, like all the girls who trusted Takechi Otoya"

The bus arrived. The green haired girl entered in it, still talking with Yukari.

"Ok, I let you take care of her. But be discreet, don't let Shiena-chan discover the truth" said Yukari.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional" said Midori, before hang up her cellphone, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Otoya was watching Shiena being asleep. The brunette was so vulnerable, she was irresistible. Her red cheeks because of her sickness, Otoya found this terribly cute. The serial killer couldn't resist, she really wanted to touch her. She put her hands on Shiena's pyjama, her mind controlled by lust.

"I can't do that, she's sick" thought Otoya.

She tried to stop herself, but she failed.

"Why should I care? I want to touch her, and she's asleep. I just have to be careful"

Otoya began to unbutton Shiena's pyjama, with some hesitations.

"It would be wrong, I shouldn't…wait, wrong? Since when I care about what's wrong?"

She tried to remove her pyjama, but her hands were shaking. She just couldn't do it. She knew it was wrong, and strangely, she seemed to care. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Otoya hesitated.

"Should I go answer to the door? Well, I shouldn't wake up Shiena, she needs to sleep, so yes…"

Thinking that it was maybe a dangerous person, the serial killer took her scissor and put it in her pocket, before headed to the door. Otoya opened the door, and discovered a green haired girl about her age, who was shorter than her, but taller than Shiena. She didn't seem to be a dangerous person, but Otoya remained prudent.

"Who are you?" asked the serial killer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are you?" asked Otoya.

The serial killer looked at the green haired girl in front of her. She seemed to be nervous, trying to avoid Otoya's eyes.

"I'm the one who should ask this question. Who are you and what are you doing in Shiena-san's apartment" said the green haired girl.

Otoya understood that she was probably one of Shiena's friends. But, judging by her school uniform, she wasn't her classmate. Although, her school uniform reminded her something, but the serial killer couldn't remembered clearly.

"I'm her roommate" claimed Otoya. "And you are?"

The green haired girl seemed to be relieved.

"Sasoriza Midori, a friend of her, I was worried because I didn't see her today. Where is she?" asked Midori.

"She's sick, she has a fever. She sleeps for the moment, but do you want to see her?" asked Otoya.

"No, it's alright. I prefer to let her sleep if she's sick. Thanks for taking care of her, and bye, Takechi-san" said Midori, with a friendly smile.

The green haired girl left, while Otoya was disturbed. She was kind of frustrated, she really needs to kill someone right now. She suddenly wanted to kill this girl, maybe she would feel bette. But, she was a friend of Shiena, it would be wrong. While she was troubled, the serial killer remembered something the green haired girl had said. An expression of confusion and panic appeared on her face.

"How did she know my name?"

* * *

Midori walked into a back street, when she noticed that someone was following her. The green haired girl smirked, she had planned this. She continued to walk, heading to a dead end. The person who was following her suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. Midori felt a blade on her throat. Otoya was in front of her, menacing her with a scissor.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" asked the serial killer, menacing.

Otoya felt something pressing against her belly. She looked down. The green haired girl was pointing a gun on her.

"Are you curious to see who going to kill the other faster, or you prefer to talk calmly?" asked Midori.

The serial killer, with resignation, freed the green haired girl. Midori put away her gun.

"I already tell you who I am. I'm a friend of Shiena-san. I know who you are, Takechi Otoya. You're the new Jack the Ripper"

Otoya became worried. If the police discovered where she was hidden, she will go back to prison, and Shiena too for hiding a criminal. She didn't want to put the brunette in this situation.

"What do you want from me?" asked Otoya.

Midori smiled in a childish way.

"Talk calmly with you. For Shiena-san's safety"

The serial killer became impatient. She didn't appreciate the fact that Shiena was involved.

"Well, talk!" said Otoya, restless.

"Huh, not here. I know a better place for talking" said Midori, with a friendly smile.

* * *

"Here, your coffee!" said Midori, cheerfully.

The green haired girl brought Otoya into a café. There aren't a lot of clients. Well, it was pretty normal, it was the night. It was better for the serial killer, she was still pursued by the police.

"Drink it first" said Otoya.

"Why? Don't tell me you want an indirect kiss with me, even if you have Shiena-san" mocked Midori.

The serial killer became a little bit embarrassed by her remark.

"Don't say silly things! I just want to be sure you didn't put something weird in it" justified Otoya.

The green haired girl drank a sip, before put the cup of coffee in front of Otoya.

"It just a normal coffee, no need to be so paranoiac" said Midori, before sat on a chair, in front of the serial killer.

Midori put few sugar sachets on the table. She took for her own coffee, and began to drink.

"Why do you want to talk with me here?" asked Otoya.

"Because it's safer for me to talk with you in a public area"

The serial killer began to put sugar in her coffee.

"So, you wanted to talk about what? You said it's about Shiena-chan safety" asked the serial killer.

"First, I should tell you who I am. I'm an assassin, member of the same group as Shiena-san, Collective Dismissal. We're a group of persons were bullied in the past, and we kill bullies"

Otoya remembered that Shiena often called her a bully.

"As a friend of Shiena-san, you can understand that I'm worried that she lives with you. Don't take it personal, but the fact that she lives with a serial killer who enjoy killing cute girls really worried me" explained Midori.

"Ah, you're afraid that I kill her. Don't worry, I won't, because I love her"

Midori seemed to be surprised by what Otoya said. She didn't expect that she could be in love with the brunette. Well, whatever, it wasn't important. It hadn't changed her initial plan.

"Why did you kill this guy? He wasn't your type of victim" asked Midori, curious.

"He was a client in the café where Shiena-chan works. This bastard harassed her and even menaced her. I killed him for protecting her" answered Otoya.

"It's a little extreme, but I can understand. For someone we love, I can do anything, even killing" said Midori, strangely serious.

Otoya began to drink her coffee, but she found the taste strange. It wasn't enough sweet. She had put two sugar sachets in it, like always. So, why it didn't taste as usual? She took the two empty sachets and inspected them. One was different from the other sachets. It didn't have the café's logo and was a little bit smaller. It's wasn't a sugar sachets. The serial looked at Midori, confused. The green haired girl was smiling in a sinister way.

"You understand the ploy, don't you? Well, it's too late now, you're done" said Midori, smirking.

The serial killer began to feel dizzy.

"What did you put in my coffee?" asked Otoya, worried.

"Soporific, in powder. Look like sugar, I just had to put it in a sachet. You're not the first one to be caught by this trick"

Otoya understood the entire ploy. Midori had called her by her name by purpose, to bring her in this café. She probably planned that she will ask her to drink the coffee, so she used this fake sugar sachet. The serial killer understood everything, but like Midori said, it was too late. She felt humiliated to have fallen into this trap, it was humiliating for someone like her to be the victim.

"Good night, Takechi-san" taunted the green haired girl.

Otoya rose from her chair, trying to run away. Because of the soporific, she fell on the floor. Everything was dark around her, and she finally fainted. Some clients approached of her, worried. Midori stopped them.

"Don't worry, she's my friend. She is narcoleptic, it's usual for her. Can someone be nice and call for a taxi? I need to take her home" said Midori.

* * *

When Shiena woke up the next morning, she was alone in her apartment. She rose from her bed, surprised to didn't see Otoya. Her fever was gone. She put her glasses and looked for her, but no sign of the serial killer. She wasn't there.

"Dammit, where she is?" thought Shiena, worried.

The brunette was afraid that Otoya was maybe caught by the police, or killing someone. She decided to look at her cellphone. Maybe the serial killer sent her a message. It was the case.

"Hope for her she has a good explanation…"

Otoya sent to her a SMS. The brunette read it. When she finished, she drop her cellphone, an expression of sadness on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter may shock some people because of the violence.**

* * *

"_Sorry, Shiena-chan, but I need to go far away from you. I don't think it's good for both of us to stay together. Sorry to tell you this in a SMS, I was in a hurry. So, take care of yourself, and again sorry for the inconvenience._"

Shiena dropped her cellphone on the floor. She couldn't believe what she just read, it was implausible. The brunette began to feel sadness into her heart, and she wasn't sure why she felt like that.

"Dammit Otoya, how could you do that? You can't just disappear after what happened between us! At least, if you wanted to leave me, you should tell me in front of me, not with a SMS, idiot!" she thought

Furious, the brunette grabbed some random objects and violently threw them on the floor or a wall. After few minutes of fit of rage, her apartment was terribly in mess. Shiena calmed herself, and sat on her couch. Tears began to drop from her eyes, but she wiped them immediately.

"Why should I care about her? I'm finally ridden of this nuisance! I wouldn't be afraid to be assaulted or raped by her now, isn't it great? I will be alone here, yes…alone, as always…"

Feeling sadness again, Shiena couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't realise it clearly, but she didn't just "don't hate" Otoya, she had fallen in love with her.

* * *

Midori entered in a dark room and turned on the light. She approached her prisoner, who was chained against the wall.

"Bitch, get me out of here!" shouted Otoya, angry.

"You shouldn't be rude in your position" said Midori.

The serial killer hated this situation. Being trapped by someone else was humiliating for her, who usually being the one who trapped people.

"What do you want? I already said that I don't want to kill Shiena-chan!"

"And why should I believe a psycho serial killer like you? Anyway, this isn't the only reason why I brought you here" explained Midori.

The green haired girl showed to Otoya a pair of scissors. It was the serial killer's own scissor. Otoya began to be worried by Midori's intentions.

"I firmly believe that someone like you don't deserve a quick death. You should suffer and die in the same way that your victims" said Midori.

Otoya began to feel panic. She didn't want to die like that, not like a mere victim.

"Wait! Don't you said that your group only killed bullies?" protested Otoya.

"Yes, my group did that. Me, I find that boring. Bullies are cowards, they begin to cry and beg just for one little cut. I pity them, so I always kill them quickly. I prefer to kill more dangerous people, like killers. They are tougher, and with them, I'm sure to kill them slowly and painfully, because I will never have pity for monsters like you!" said Midori. "And my superior gave me her accord, so it's alright with my group"

Midori approached the scissor of Otoya, emotionless. The serial killer began to seriously be afraid. It was the first time she feared for her own life.

"Own many persons you killed? Thirty I think, but the last one, this guy you killed, I'll not count him, so twenty-nine. One cut for each victims you've done, what do you think?" asked Midori.

"I think you're a psycho crazy bitch!"

"Huh? Excuse me, but I'm not the psycho crazy bitch here, it's you. You killed plenty innocent persons with scissors for pleasure. Me, I only give to you what you deserve. I'm pretty sure that the families and friends of the victims would approve what I'll do"

Otoya didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. In truth, there have nothing to say to excuse what she had done. Midori had right, after all the horrible murder she had done, she needed to pay. Even if the serial killer knew that, she couldn't admit that what she had done was wrong.

"We should begin now, we have twenty-nine cut to do" said the green haired girl.

With the scissor, Midori mutilated Otoya's right arm.

"One!"

Otoya bit her lips, for not screaming. She still had her pride, she didn't want to act like a victim, she won't scream, cry or beg. It was unacceptable for her to show her pain to someone who was torturing her. Midori stabbed her left leg. This time, Otoya uttered a weak moan of pain.

"Two!"

The green haired girl pressed the scissor's blade on Otoya's belly, and she slowly cut off her skin. The serial killer was still trying to resist to the pain.

"Three!"

* * *

Midori cut Otoya on her thigh, making the serial killer screamed. After the thirteenth cut, Otoya couldn't resist to the pain anymore. She uttered a scream of pain for each of the other cut, but she still didn't beg Midori to stop.

"Twenty-eight! Almost done, Takechi-san"

For the last cut, the green haired girl did it on Otoya's hip. After, she threw the bloody scissor away.

"And twenty-nine. It's finished now" said Midori, with satisfaction.

Otoya sighed in relief. The torture was finally over. The serial killer wouldn't be able to support this any longer. She looked down, to see her body. It was a shock for her. She was covered of a multitude of bloody wounds. Otoya looked exactly like her victims, and it was unpleasant for her, a real humiliation. Well, at least, she still had her clothes, even if they were bloody and torn apart.

"You know, I think it was important that you experiment what you've done to your victims, when you merciless tortured them for you own pleasure. Now you can understand the sufferance you made them endure"

The serial killer felt angry. She didn't appreciate to be lectured by Midori.

"Shut up! Are you satisfied now? Then let me go…"

"Huh? No way! I have not finished with you. It wasn't enough"

To be aware that she planned to torture her even more made Otoya panic.

"That's not good. Some of your wounds bleeding too much, and you risk to have an infection" said Midori, before headed to the door. "I come back" she added, before leaving the room.

Midori returned into the room after few minutes, with a filled bucket. Otoya didn't know what there had in the bucket, but she was already worried.

"Guess with what the bucket is filled" said Midori.

"…water?"

"Half right!"

Midori splashed Otoya with the bucket, made sure to wet all of her wounds. The serial killer began to feel a burn sensation on all of her body. It was really painful, each of her wounds was like on fire.

"Dammit, it's salty water! Freaking moron!" shouted Otoya, in pain.

"Moron? But, salt is good for healing and disinfection, and it's more painful than disinfectant" replied Midori, smirked.

Her clothes was drenched with salty water and stuck to her skin. This forced Otoya to endure the burning sensation until her clothes became dry. She began to whimper, while Midori ignored her pain and headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Takechi-san" she said, before leaving the room, letting Otoya alone in her sufferance.

* * *

Shiena entered in her apartment. She came from her job at the manga café. Since three days, she didn't see Otoya. The brunette hoped that she was only joking when she sent her this SMS, that she was hidden somewhere, waiting the good moment for assaulted her. But it seemed it wasn't the case. Her apartment was terribly messy, as always when she was disturbed. She still didn't understand why Otoya leaved her, this was really incomprehensible.

"I should stop thinking about her, she's gone, and it's fine!" she thought.

Shiena sat on her couch, still depressed. She tried to convince herself that she was happy about Otoya's disappearance, but it didn't work. In all the trashes in her apartment, the brunette noticed a little piece of paper. She took it. It was a note. She began to read it: "_I'm gone for a walk, I come back soon, so don't worry_"

The brunette recognised the handwriting. It was Otoya who wrote this note. Even if the serial killer had a bad handwriting, the note was worse than usual, like if Otoya wrote it in a hurry. She probably wrote this note when Shiena was sick, but it wasn't logical. Why she wrote this note, saying that she would come back, and after sending a SMS saying that she would never come back?

"Maybe something happened during her walk, something who forced her to never come back" thought Shiena.

But the brunette had another thought in her mind, something more plausible, and also more disturbing. Shiena knew it was probably the real reason, she knew that Otoya would never leave her like that.

It wasn't Otoya who sent her this SMS.

* * *

**Sorry, but the next chapter will be worse for Otoya, I appologize to her fans. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Torture scene in this chapter, worse than the one in the previous chapter. One again, sorry, Otoya's fans. **

* * *

"Good morning, Takechi-san. Sorry, I said I'll see you tomorrow, but with school, I didn't have time to go see you. But now it's the weekend, so I have time to take care of you" said Midori, meanly.

The green haired girl turned on the light, making Otoya shouted of surprise. The serial killer was in total darkness for a long time, to be brutally exposed to light was painful for her eyes.

"You're fucking crazy! How long did you let me alone here?"

"Three days. Like I said, I had school, and this place is in the middle of nowhere, it's pretty long to come here" answered Midori.

She looked at her prisoner, which was still chained against the wall since three days. Otoya's wrists bleed a little bit. Midori understood that the serial killer probably tried to escape from her chains, but only managed to hurt herself.

"You're pale, you didn't sleep well, huh? Well, it's normal, you can't be comfortable in this position, don't you?" taunted Midori.

Otoya didn't answer to her provocations. She looked away, trying to avoid Midori's gaze. Her attitude frustrated the green haired girl, and she slapped with strength the serial killer on her cheek. The slap was enough to make Otoya's lips bleed.

"Don't ignore me please, it's quite rude you know…" said Midori, with a smirk. "Oh, I almost forgot, Shiena-san called me. She was looking for you. I thought that my SMS would be enough, but it's not the case. Dammit, why she try to rescue you? She probably love you..."

Otoya didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Shiena was searching her. Even if she loved the brunette, she thought that Shiena wouldn't care about her. She definitely not expected that Shiena could be in love with her.

"You brainwashed her, I'm sure you did! It's impossible that she love you on her own will, you probably break her or something like that" conclude Midori.

The green haired girl removed her chains. Otoya, who was physically weak because she stayed too longer immobile, fell on the floor. Midori grabbed her collar, looking into her eyes.

"Are you left or right handed?" she asked, but the serial killer didn't answered. "Well, I'll assume that you're right handed, like the majority"

Midori grabbed Otoya's right forefinger. An expression of terror appeared on her face when she understood what Midori was planning to do.

"Hey, Takechi-san, how did you feel when you tortured your victims? Powerful? Superior? You enjoy it, you felt pleasure by their sufferance, don't you? Well, what do you think about that!" said Midori.

The green haired girl twisted Otoya's finger, until she heard a sound of broken bone. The serial killer screamed of pain when her finger was broken, while Midori remained calm and emotionless.

"Do you find this enjoyable? Of course not, it's painful. But you enjoy making suffer other people. How selfish you are!" she said, grabbing Otoya's middle finger.

"You…fucking bitch!" screamed the serial killer, in pain.

"You're the bitch here. How dare you take all this life? What they did to deserve to be killed by you? What they did to die in so much sufferance? They did nothing, it's all your fault! You decided to kill them for your own pleasure, without thinking about their pain. You're the one who deserve to die in sufferance, not them!" said Midori, broken another Otoya's finger.

The serial killer uttered a scream of pain, and her eyes became wet. The sufferance she felt was unbearable, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop that! If you want to kill me, then kill me now! Tortured me is pointless!"

The green haired girl grabbed Otoya's ring finger.

"Pointless? No, it's not pointless, it's important. I see that you now tried to beg for I stop. All your victims probably begged you to stop. And what did you do? You're enjoyed it and continued, you didn't have any mercy for them, so why I should stop to torture you? You need to understand what they felt before dying, you need to taste your own medicine!"

Without any mercy, Midori twisted her ring finger and broke it. She pushed the serial killer on the floor. Otoya writhed of pain, grabbing her injured hand. Slight tears began to roll from her eyes. The green haired girl stepped on her right hand, making Otoya whimpered

"You're the one who enjoyed torturing right now! You like this, you're just like me…" began to say Otoya.

Frustrated to be compare to the serial killer, Midori gave her a heel kick on her right hand, strong enough to break her hand. The pain was excruciating, but Otoya managed to repress a scream of sufferance. She knew she was right, about what she said about the green haired girl. Midori began to head to the door.

"I'm right, huh? You also like torturing and killing, but you think you're better than me because you do this to bad persons, don't you? You aren't better than me, you're as horrible than me! Even if you only do this to persons like me, it doesn't change the fact that you're enjoying doing that kind of stuff. Like I said, you're like me…" said Otoya, trying to smirk despite the pain.

In a fit of rage, Midori grabbed Otoya's hair and pushed her in her face. The serial killer fell on the floor, her nose in blood. The green haired girl, totally rabid, began to kick her on her belly, before continuing to beat her up savagely.

"Shut up! I've nothing to do with you! There have nothing wrong with killing someone like you! Everybody would be happy if you died in sufferance, especially the persons who knew your victims! Nobody care about you…"

_"__Except Shiena-san" said a voice into her head. _

Midori suddenly stopped to beat Otoya. It was true, Shiena cared about her, she would be sad if she killed her. The serial killer raised her head. Her body was covered of blood. She looked at her torturer. Otoya remembered something, about her school uniform. One of her victims wore the same as Midori.

"It's not my problem if Shiena-san was enough stupid to fall in love with a serial killer!" she thought, before kicking Otoya behind her head.

The serial killer collapsed on the floor, inert. On the moment, Midori thought that she killed her. She approached of Otoya, touching her heart. It was still pounding, and she also noticed that she was also still breathing. She was just unconscious. The green haired girl brought her beside the wall. She chained her hands above her head, on the wall. Otoya was on her knees, in blood, chained on the wall and unconscious.

"There have nothing to do with her, I should go back tomorrow" thought Midori, before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Midori went back to the room. Otoya was still sleeping, chained against the wall. The green haired girl approached of her and tried to wake her up. The serial killer opened her eyes, but she didn't seem to be conscious. She was really pitiful right now, with her body covered of blood, wounds and bruises.

"Takechi-san, do you hear me?"

Midori looked into her eyes. They were empty.

"Shit, the kick on her head…she probably have a concussion"

She grabbed her broken hand, making Otoya moaned of pain.

"She can still feel the pain, but she isn't enough conscious for understand what going on. I shouldn't continue to torture her, and kill her now"

Midori sat next to the serial killer. She put her hand on Otoya's forehead. She had a fever. The green haired girl also noticed that her lips were dry, and her skin was really pale.

"She probably had an infection, or a cold because I let her few days with wet clothes. It's seems she also had anemia and dehydration, because of the lack of food and water"

The green haired girl began to feel something that she didn't want to feel toward the serial killer.

"Dammit, how can I have pity of her?" thought Midori, confused.

She began to talk to Otoya, even if the serial killer couldn't probably hear her.

"You know what piss me off? Even a hateful person like you has people who care about you. It's unbelievable! How Shiena-san can love you? How I'm supposed to kill you if I know it will hurt her?"

She began to laugh in an insane way.

"Maybe you're right, I like killing, and I appreciate torturing. Only killing people like you is maybe just an excuse for making me feel better. Well, it's not important now, I have something to say to you, even if you're not all here mentally"

Midori looked at Otoya, who was still half conscious.

"Even if you didn't know Shiena-san, I'll still have kidnapped you. Even if I care about her, she wasn't the reason why I want to kill you. It's only a personal reason, revenge against you, because one of your victims was a person I knew" admitted Midori.

The green haired girl took her revolver, pointing it on Otoya's head.

"There's no point to torture you any longer, I'll finish you sufferance and kill you" she said, before shooting.

She hesitated, her hands had shaking. She only managed to shoot on the chain, freed Otoya. The serial killer fell on the floor, still alive. Midori failed to kill her.

"Try to escape if you can, but in your condition, I doubt you will succeed" she said. "I don't spare her, she'll die anyway, it's just a matter of time!" she thought.

Midori headed to the door, looking at Otoya for a last time. She left the room, didn't close the door, and let the serial killer to her own fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Shiena still had the note that Otoya had wrote in her hand, looking at it with confusion. It wasn't Otoya who sent her the SMS, the brunette was sure of this. So, if it wasn't her, this mean that someone captured the serial killer and stole her cellphone, to convince Shiena that her disappearance was of her own will.

"Dammit, if it was the cops who captured her…" thought Shiena, worried.

But it couldn't be the police. If it was them, they wouldn't send a SMS, and they would already arrested Shiena for having hidden a serial killer. The person who captured her probably did this for a personal reason. Well, Otoya was a serial killer, a lot of persons would want to take vengeance of her.

Suddenly, Shiena remembered someone with who she had talked few days ago. She took her cellphone and called her immediately.

"Hi, Sasoriza" said the brunette.

"Oh, Shiena-san!" replied Midori, with a nervous tone, but Shiena didn't notice.

Shiena remembered that Midori seemed to be interested by Otoya, and since Yukari knew about the fact that she lived in her apartment, maybe Midori also knew and decided to capture the serial killer, or worse.

"I have a question for you" said Shiena, hesitant. If Midori wasn't responsible of Otoya's disappearance, she couldn't say to her that she was lying when she said that she didn't saw Otoya after Black Class. The brunette needed to be prudent. "When you asked me questions about Takechi Otoya, is it because you have the mission to kill her, or something like that?"

"No, I was just worried for you. But like you said, the killer who killed that guy was probably just an imitator. Why are you concern about my intention toward Takechi Otoya?"

"Huh, I was just a little bit worried, she's a dangerous person, I didn't want you to try attacking her, you would risk your life if you tried" claimed Shiena.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks for your concern. I should hang up now, I have work to do"

"Ok, bye" said the brunette, before hanging up her phone.

Shiena sat on her couch, confused. She didn't know if she could trust Midori, she was a little bit suspicious, but the brunette didn't have proofs against her. Still having her cellphone in her hand, Shiena look one more time the false SMS sending by Otoya's cellphone.

* * *

The SMS sending by the person who captured Otoya was an important element. Shiena had decided to find the serial killer, she didn't want to let her in a dangerous situation, she didn't want her to die. The SMS could be useful, to trace the place where it was sending. The brunette gave her cellphone to one of her friends, a guy specialized into informatics, even more than her. If someone could trace the SMS, it was him. He would call her when he will find the place where it was sending.

Now, Shiena was at her work, trying to focus on her job, despite her worry about Otoya. She didn't want to work, she wanted trying to find Otoya, but she couldn't. All she could do for the moment is waiting that her friend finished tracing the SMS. She was worried for Otoya, worried that she was already death. She had disappeared for four days now, it was possible that she was death, but maybe the abductor planned to keep her alive, if this person wanted to take vengeance, he or she would want to make her suffer before killing her.

"Kenmochi-san, you're absentminded" said her boss.

Shiena realised that she was washing the same table since five minutes.

"Sorry, I'm just worry about something, in my life"

"This seems serious, what's happened?" he asked.

The brunette couldn't explained to him the situation, she needed to be the more vague possible.

"Something was happened to an important person for me" said Shiena, hoping that it would be enough for her boss.

"An important person? One of your friends?"

"Well, that's not really my friend…"

"Oh, so it's your lover?" asked her boss.

The brunette blushed a little bit. Otoya wasn't just a friend for her, but she wasn't her girlfriend either.

"Huh, not really…it's complicated" answered Shiena.

"Well, take it easy ok? This can't be really serious" he said, trying to be reassuring.

"You're probably right" she said, smiling politely. Yes, it was really serious, deadly serious, but she couldn't say that to him.

She went back to work, trying to avoid thinking about Otoya, in vain.

* * *

Shiena was sitting in a bus, anxious. In the morning, her friend called her, he had found the place where the SMS was send. Since almost one hour, the brunette was in the bus, in direction to this place. Shiena was worried, Otoya was in this place for now five days, if she was still alive. The bus stopped, and the brunette left it. She was in front of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. She began to walk in the forest, looking for an old house. The person who captured Otoya had sending the SMS from this house. After few minutes, Shiena finally found it. Nervous, she approached the house, and entered.

Hidden behind one of the house's wall, Midori saw Shiena arrived, surprised and worried. She didn't expect this, Otoya will be saved, she has definitely failed to kill her. If the serial killer was still alive, Shiena would know that she was the responsible of all of this.

"Shiena-san will not appreciate what I did to the one she love, Takechi-san will try to make me pay, and Yukari would be mad because I failed to kill her…dammit. Well, I'm done, time for me to go far way for a moment" she thought, before leaving the place.

* * *

Otoya was lying on the floor, half conscious. Her mind was terribly fuzzy, she was cold, and her entire body was in pain. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep, and probably never woke up. Before she could fall asleep, she suddenly heard a voice calling her. The serial killer recognized the voice, it was enough important for her to stay awake.

"Shiena-chan, she call me, I can't let her see me like this, I need to stand up…" she thought.

Hardly, she managed to stand up, and began to walk, or rather, to limp painfully. Otoya headed to Shiena's voice. She didn't see clearly, but she could hear her. She continued to walk, and finally reached her loved one. The serial killer almost fell on the floor, but Shiena caught her. To be touched by the brunette make her pain disappear, Otoya was relieved and happy to see her. After so much pain, seeing Shiena was confronting. She hugged the brunette, too glad to see her.

When she saw Otoya, it was a shock for Shiena. She was barely recognizable. Her clothes were all dirty with her own blood, and they smelled like salt. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises. The brunette noticed her right hand. Three of her fingers were twisted, and her hand had a strange and unnatural color. She also had few marks on her face.

Shiena had thought about the possibility that Otoya will be tortured, but she didn't expect something so horrible, it was worse than what she thought. She had be severely cut on all her body, and beaten so brutally that she had so many bruises. Her abductor also broke her hand cruelly, beginning with her fingers. Judging by the salty smelling, Otoya's wounds probably get sprinkled with salt, to make her suffer even more.

The brunette felt terribly guilty, she blamed herself for not arriving earlier. She was thinking that it was her fault if Otoya was tortured so harshly. She hugged her back and began to cry.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'm ok, because you're now with me. So please, don't cry…" began to say Otoya, before collapsed into Shiena's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Her eyes were still closed, but Otoya was definitely awake. The serial killer wasn't sure where she was, and with who. She was disoriented, she didn't know if her reunion with Shiena was real or just a dream, maybe she was still in the dark room, with Midori, ready to torture her mercilessly again.

Otoya felt that she was lying into a bed, a familiar bed, comfortable and calming. She noticed something on her forehead, something humid and cold. Her entire body was hot, but strangely the serial killer was cold. Her right hand was extremely painful. She couldn't be in the dark room, it wasn't a dream. Otoya decided to open her eyes, and she saw her.

Shiena was sit next to her. They were in her apartment, in Shiena's bedroom. Otoya could see concern, guiltiness and sadness into the brunette's eyes. This wasn't normal, why Shiena cared about her so much? After what she did to her, she tortured her, sexually assaulted her, humiliated her, bullied her, Shiena's concern about her wasn't normal. The serial killer didn't understand, this situation was disturbing for her.

"I'm sorry, Otoya. I couldn't bring you in a hospital, I asked to a clandestine doctor to treat you. Don't worry, he's someone trustable, and he owed me a favor"

Otoya's wounds was in majority not serious, there were torture marks, there wasn't supposed to kill her, but to make her suffer. Her right hand was broken, as three of her fingers. A plaster cast encased her injured hand and fingers. She also had few bandages on her multiple cuts. With her left hand, Otoya touched slightly the thing she had on her forehead. It was a wet cloth, soaked with cold water.

"One of your cuts is infected, this gave you a fever. The doctor gave you antibiotics, you should be okay in few days" said Shiena.

Otoya looked at the brunette's face. Her color was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. The serial killer didn't know how long she was asleep, but she knew that Shiena didn't sleep at all, too much worried about her. Otoya suddenly felt disgusted by herself. How dare she, making Shiena cared about her, a horrible person? She gestured Shiena to come join her in the bed.

Shiena hesitated, but Otoya insisted. The brunette came in the bed and lay next to the serial killer. Shiena nestled her head on Otoya's shoulder and put her arm around her waist, while Otoya used her uninjured hand to stroke gently her fluffy hair. Shiena was pretty tied, so she fell asleep really quickly, snuggled against Otoya.

Otoya felt appease, Shiena's proximity, her warm against her body, this was comforting. Her presence relieved her pain, and made her felt something that Otoya never really felt in her life. This was happiness.

But somehow, Otoya felt that she didn't deserve this feeling.

* * *

Since six days, Otoya didn't say a single word. She was definitely conscious, it wasn't the concussion she had who make her silent. All she did was to stay in bed, and barely ate. Every time that Shiena came back from school or work, Otoya was sleeping, or rather, pretending to sleep. She seemed to try avoiding the brunette, to avoid talking with her, for not saying what was happen to her when she was sequestered and tortured.

Shiena didn't know why Otoya didn't want to have this discussion with her, and she was kind of annoyed by this. She wanted to know who did this to her, the reasons. She was worried for Otoya, worried that the person who did this will try again. Maybe it was someone related to her past, or worse, maybe it was because of her if this person attacked Otoya. Shiena was really worried if it was the case, if it was really her fault, she would feel even more guilty.

The brunette entered into her bedroom, and approached of Otoya, who seemed to sleep. She sat on the bed's corner, and put her hand on Otoya's forehead. Her fever was gone. Shiena also noticed that when she touched her, the serial killer moved slightly her eyelids.

"I know you are awake, Otoya"

The serial killer opened her eyes, they weren't empty, she was clearly aware of what happened right now.

"You can't be quiet forever, you need to talk to me, saying to me who did this to you" said Shiena.

Otoya looked her like a confused child. She understood what Shiena was saying, but she didn't understand why she asked this, why she cared about her.

"I know that what this person did to you was horrible, but you can trust me, if I can help you with anything, you need to talk to me"

She looked the serial killer, which was trying to avoid her gaze.

"You should think that I deserved this, not be worried about me" said Otoya. This was the first thing she said since several days.

Suddenly, Shiena grabbed Otoya's collar, forcing her to look into her eyes. The brunette was pissed off by her talking.

"Nobody deserves to be brutally tortured like that, even someone like you! I don't know why this person did this to you, but no matter the motivations, this isn't acceptable!" protested Shiena.

"Dammit, I tortured and killed so many people, you can't think that I didn't deserve this! I even brutalise you, I made you cry many times, you have scars because of me! Why did you care about me? I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you!"

"Otoya, if you weren't injured right now, I would have slapped you. I care about you because I love you idiot!"

Shiena immediately regretted what she said. She began to blush, embarrassed. Otoya remained silent, shocked and confused by this sudden confession. If there have something that Otoya was convinced, it was that her feelings for Shiena weren't mutual. It seemed that she was wrong about that.

"So, who did this to you?" asked Shiena, trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, maybe an assassin hired by someone who hate me, or a person who wanted to take vengeance of me"

Otoya knew it was Sasoriza Midori, a member of Shiena's group, who tortured her. She also knew it was for personal reason if she did that. But the serial killer didn't want that Shiena knows it, the brunette would be in conflict with her group, and it wouldn't be a good thing. If Shiena knew the truth, this would only make her suffer.

"Hey, you said that you love me, don't you?" said Otoya.

She grabbed Shiena, putting her arms around her, and fell on her back, with the brunette on top of her.

"When you disappeared, I thought that you had abandoned me. This is how I realised that I feel lonely without you, because I'm in love with you, Otoya"

"Don't worry Shiena-chan, I would never abandon you, because I also love you" she said, trying to kiss the brunette.

"You're still injured, I don't think it's the right time to do 'this'" said Shiena.

"Huh? I was just trying to kiss you, what did you imagined? You naughty girl!" teased Otoya, with a smirk.

"What? No! I'm not, you are…dammit, you bully!" replied Shiena, blushing from embarrassment.

Her heart racing, Shiena kissed Otoya. Feeling her lips against hers had never been so pleasant, as well to feel her tongue into her mouth. Otoya suddenly grabbed her hair, playing and stroking them gently, making Shiena even more exciting. For Otoya, it was quite painful to have Shiena on top of her with her wounds, but she didn't care. It wasn't more important than the precious kiss she shared with the brunette.

* * *

**You have two options for the next chapter. Do you prefer a smut scene or Midori to die?**

**Just kidding! I still need Midori for the moment (even if you all hate her), but in the next chapter, or the one after, I'm not sure, there will be smut ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, no smut scene in this chapter, it will be in the next one. **

* * *

_The serial killer pressed the brunette's face against the floor, sitting on her waist. Using the blade of her scissor, Otoya cut her victim's skin, mercilessly mutilated her back. The brunette screamed of pain, crying because of this suffering, while Otoya was laughing of her misery. She stopped the torture and looked her victim. Her back was all bloody, covered with atrocious cuts. _

_"__Please…stop…Otoya" began to beg her victim, who was still crying, in pain. _

_The serial killer smirked. She found her crying face and her pain expression terribly cute and arousal. She grabbed her victim's hair and began to lick her neck, before stabbing her thigh with the scissor. The brunette uttered a horrible scream of agony, before falling half unconscious because of the pain. Otoya rose up and turn her victim's body, before sitting on her belly. _

_"__Sorry, Shiena-chan, even if I love you, I can't spare you. This is who I am, and I will never change!" she said, before kissing the brunette one last time._

_Otoya stabbed her in her heart. Shiena died into her arms. The serial killer hugged her corpse, beginning to cry. _

_"__Dammit, why I did this? I loved her, I shouldn't kill her! No, I don't want this, I don't want her to be dead…"_

_Suddenly, a strange voice coming from her own head began to talk to her. "Do you forget who you are, Takechi Otoya? You are the new Jack the Ripper, you are a merciless serial killer, you never spare your victims, and you can certainly not love. Psychopaths like you cannot love!_

Otoya brutally woke up, in sweat and breathing heavily. With panic, she looked next to her. Shiena was lying in the bed, seeming to sleep. Still worried about the brunette, Otoya put her hand on her heart. She was relieved when she felt her heart pounding.

"It was just a dream, Shiena-chan is alive" she thought.

The serial killer felt something humid between her legs. Otoya put her hand under de blanket and slightly touched her crotch. She was wet. This dream made her wet.

"How is this possible? This damn dream turns me on!" thought Otoya, shocked.

The serial killer noticed that Shiena was now awake. Well, in fact, the brunette was still half-asleep.

"Otoya? What's happen?" she asked, with a sleepy voice.

"Oh, her sleepy voice is so hot! Dammit, this is not the time for naughty thoughts" thought the serial killer, still confused by her dream.

Otoya approached of Shiena, putting her arm around her waist and her head on her chest.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're alive" answered Otoya.

Shiena, too much sleepy to ask what she meant, just go back to sleep, while Otoya was still hugging her.

* * *

Otoya was sitting on the couch, looking her right hand. Since two days, she didn't have a plaster cast anymore, her hand was now perfectly healed. Shiena went to join her, with a potato chip bag.

"So, what was happened last night?" asked the brunette, while eating a chip.

The serial killer couldn't tell about her dream, what would Shiena think if she knew that she was fantasizing about killing her?

"I just had a nightmare, no need to talk about that" answered Otoya.

"A nightmare? You can have nightmare, really?" said Shiena, surprised.

"How rude! Of course, I'm a human after all, I can have wet nightmare"

Otoya realised that her word choice was kind of weird, while Shiena was a little bit shocked by what she meant.

"Don't tell me that you had a nightmare who gave you erotic feeling, that isn't normal at all! How can you have pleasure when you have a nightmare…oh wait, it's you, why should I be surprise?"

"Hey! You're quite mean with me, Shiena-chan. Bad girl…"

The serial killer sat on her thighs, looking her like a predator that was ready to eat her prey.

"And bad girls need to be punish" said Otoya, with a smirk.

Shiena looked Otoya, not scared at all, still eating her chips. That pissed off the serial killer.

"Not eating, your mouth is mine!" said Otoya, before kissing Shiena.

Otoya threw away the potato chip bag, still kissing the brunette. The kiss tasted like chips. After few minutes, the serial killer broke the kiss, before hugging Shiena.

"What about our relationship? Are we dating each other?" asked Otoya.

"What's up with this sudden question?"

"Well, I love you, you said that you also love me, and we kiss and sleep together. So, are we a couple?"

The brunette hesitated before answering. It was true that she loved Otoya, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have a more serious relationship with her.

"I suppose, yes" answered the brunette.

"Well, if you're now my girlfriend, I should buy you a collar to make that more official. Hum, and maybe a leash too" she said, cheerfully, with a sweet smile.

Shiena was worried to be the girlfriend of a sadistic person like Otoya, also by what she was meaning by "official".

* * *

Otoya continued to have this kind of dream. Since almost one week, every night she dreamed about killing Shiena, in a most atrocious way every time. Even if she didn't want to kill the brunette for real, this dream really turned her on. The fact that she found them pleasant was scaring the serial killer. She was afraid to hurt Shiena, or worse, killing her for real.

The serial killer began to think that maybe it was because she didn't kill someone who was her kind for a long time. So, for Shiena's safety, she decided to go out and murder someone. While the brunette was sleeping, she left the apartment, with a knife (for some reason, she didn't find a pair of scissor). She hid the knife under her coat and walked into the street.

Arrived into a back street, Otoya hid behind a wall, waiting for a good prey. After few minutes of waiting, the serial killer finally found an interesting prey. A young girl walked in her direction. She seemed to be a student, probably a little bit younger than Otoya. She was a cute girl, exactly the kind of victims that Otoya liked to kill. When she was close to her, the serial killer fell on the ground.

The young girl, thinking that she had fallen unconscious, hastened toward Otoya, worried. The serial killer opened her eyes, and pretended to be dizzy. She rose up and began to walk with difficulty. The young girl, falling into her trap, followed her.

"Wait! Are you alright? You seem to be hurt…" she began to said.

Otoya turned herself, smiling friendly.

"Don't worry for me, I'm not the one who is in danger right now" said the serial killer, with a smirk.

She suddenly grabbed the young girl and pushed her against the wall. She tried to scream, but Otoya put her hand on her mouth, gagging her. She took her knife, showing it to her future victim.

"You shouldn't scream, otherwise I would be force to cut your tongue" said Otoya, menacing.

When the young girl seemed to be quieter, Otoya removed her hand. She could see fear into her eyes, it was pleasant for the serial killer, she hadn't seen this for a long time.

"W-what do you want from me? If it's money, I don't have any…" began to say the young girl, afraid.

"I don't want money, I only want to kill you"

Before she could tried to scream again, Otoya pushed her on the ground and gagged her one more time with her hand. She approached the knife of her throat.

"In fact, I want to cut you into piece and slowly killing you" added the serial killer, with a sadistic smile.

Because of the fear, the young girl's eyes became wet, and tears rolled from them, on her cheeks. With her knife, Otoya cut her shirt and pressed the weapon on her collarbone, ready to mutilate her. But before she could cut her skin, she suddenly had a strange flash into her head. She saw her own body being mercilessly mutilated by Midori, and remembered the unbearable pain. The serial killer suddenly lost her urge to kill. She didn't want to hurt this girl anymore, neither killed her. Otoya was kind of frustrated right now, but she just couldn't do this. She freed the young girl and recoiled a little bit.

"Go away, if you want to live. I don't have interest for you now" said Otoya, quite angry against herself.

The young girl rose up and immediately ran away from the serial killer. Otoya stay alone in the back street, sitting against the wall. She was confused, she didn't understand what's going on, why she did this.

"Dammit, what's happen with me, this isn't normal…"

She suddenly remembered the flash she had.

"It's her fault, it's because of what this green bitch did to me, she completely messed up with my mind!"

* * *

It was still the middle of the night when Shiena woke up. Her sleep was disturbed because she felt something heavy on her belly. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see well, it was dark and she didn't have her glasses. After few seconds, she recognized a silhouette, sitting on her belly.

"What the…Otoya?"

The serial killer raised her hand. She had an object in her hand, and she pointed it toward the brunette's heart. It seemed to be a pair of scissor.

* * *

**Ah, yeah, I love finish my chapters with a cliffhanger xD**

**Confession time!: When and began to watch and read Akuma no Riddle, I didn't ship Otoya X Shiena. I only began to ship them when I saw fanart of them on tumblr. When I began this fanfiction, I only ship them a little, but now, I really love them together ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it took more time to write this chapter. I begin school soon, so I had to prepare things for that, and I was pretty tired, to much to write. **

**Warning: Sexuel content in this chapter.**

* * *

Shiena didn't know how to react. She had the new Jack the Ripper on top of her, with a scissor, ready to kill her, but she didn't panic. Somehow, she didn't think that Otoya would really kill her. She stretched her arm, reached the lamp and turned on the light. She saw the gloomy and insane look that Otoya had. It was kind of creepy, but nothing unusual for the serial killer.

"Otoya, what's the meaning of this? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?" asked Shiena, still a little bit asleep.

Suddenly, Otoya's expression changed. She seemed to be confused and distraught.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's happen to me. I mean, huh, well…sorry for trying to kill you"

"Well, I'm not sure if you could kill me with this thing" said Shiena, pointing the scissor that Otoya had in her hand.

Otoya was holding a safety scissor, a kind of scissor using for childen's safety. She could barely cut paper with this.

"I didn't find any other scissors here" explained Otoya.

"It's because I have hidden them all. I was tired that you always menace me with scissor. The only one I didn't hide is this one. You can't really want to kill me if you use this scissor"

"Like you said, you hid all the other scissors, it's not my fault if it was the only one I can use to kill you. And don't underestimated me, I'm a scissoring's professional!" added Otoya.

"If you really want to kill, you could use a knife, or another sharp weapon you know…" replied Shiena.

The serial killer wanted to protest, but she knew that the brunette was right. The fact that she preferred used a safety scissor rather than a knife was the proof that she didn't really want to kill her. Frustrated against herself, Otoya began to sulk.

"Otoya, what's wrong? Is something happen?"

"Nothing, it's just my dreams…"

"Dreams? You talk about your 'wet nightmares'? What are these?" asked Shiena.

Otoya hesitated, but she didn't really have choice. She needed to talk about these to the brunette.

"I dreamed about killing you" admitted the serial killer. "I didn't find this pleasant, these are nightmares. But when I woke up, I'm kind of, you know, huh…"

"Turned on?"

"Yes, exactly! Wait, you understand what I said? I want to kill you, but I don't want you to die. It's complicated…"

Surprisingly, unlike the majority of persons would do, Shiena didn't run away. In the contrary, she approached of Otoya, before hugging her.

"It doesn't bother you? Dammit, I said that I fantasize about killing you!"

"I know, but it's kind of normal for you. You have sexual pleasures when you kill, so I think it's normal that you have an urge to kill for a person you desire sexually, and I know that you won't kill me…" replied the brunette.

Yes, that it is! The serial killer understood how to fix her dreams. She knew how to suppress her urge to kill Shiena. She suddenly grabbed the brunette and pushed her on her back. Shiena was now lying on the bed, with the serial killer on top of her, with a predator's gaze.

"If I understand, I just have to fuck you to calm my urge of kill, huh? Well, it won't be complicate" said Otoya.

"Wait, what?!" said Shiena, before Otoya removed her pyjama's bottom. The brunette struggled, but she only managed to unbutton the serial killer's shirt and removed it, before doing the same thing with her bra. Trying to subjugate Shiena, Otoya suddenly penetrated two fingers into Shiena's womanhood. The brunette wasn't wet, it was kind of painful for her. Shiena grabbed Otoya's breasts and pinched her nipples, enough to make the serial killer uttered a groan of pain.

"Shiena-chan, can you please stopping to touch my breasts?"

"Not until you remove your fingers"

Resignedly, the serial killer removed her fingers from Shiena's womanhood, while the brunette stopped pinching her breasts, but she still held them. Otoya approached her face from Shiena's face, licking her lips with lust.

"Don't be so mean, now that my hand isn't broken, I want to use it to please you" said Otoya.

"Well, you should ask, I won't say no, because if you try to force your way it will hurt"

"Got it!" said Otoya, before kissing the brunette. She caressed Shiena's belly gently, before slightly touched her thigh, and finally reached her precious spot. Shiena began to be a little bit wet. Using her fingers, she played with the brunette's clit. Shiena, seeing Otoya's D cup breasts, couldn't stop herself from fondle them, before teasing her nipples. They both began to slightly moan of pleasure. Otoya unbuttoned Shiena's pyjama's top, exposing her breasts, while she also removed her skirt and pantie. She rubbed her crotch against Shiena's leg, while she introduced two fingers in her. The brunette moaned more loudly, her womanhood was completely soaked. While her fingers still penetrated Shiena, Otoya also rubbed her hand palm against her clit. The serial killer moved her hips faster, stimulating her clit against Shiena's leg. She groaned of pleasure, while she stopped kissing Shiena to suck on one of her nipples. She bit it slightly and teased it with her tongue. The brunette removed on of her hand from Otoya's breasts and began to play in her purple hair.

"O-Otoya, I'll c-come soon!" said Shiena, before moaning.

"I'm at my limit too"

The serial killer sucked harder on her nipple, while Shiena still stimulated Otoya's breast with her hand. Suddenly, Otoya gave a hip flick on Shiena's leg, enough for reaching the climax. She uttered a powerful groan of pleasure, while she was still fingering Shiena.

"I'm coming!" shouted the brunette, before to reach the climax, uttering a scream of pleasure.

Otoya fell on her back, next to Shiena. They were both exhausted, breathing heavily. The brunette turned her head, looking at the other girl. Otoya's cheeks were red and her eyes were closed. Her expression was kind of cute, completely unlike her natural sadistic or predator facial expression. She almost looked like a normal girl, we could almost forget that she was a serial killer. Shiena was fooled by that, enough to try something that wasn't safe for herself. With her hand, she began to stroke slightly Otoya's belly, moving her hand toward her bottom. She stopped her hand on Otoya's womanhood. It was completely wet. Using her fingers, the brunette began to rub her clit, while the serial killer uttered a weak moan.

"How someone like her can be so cute right now?" thought Shiena.

Suddenly, Otoya opened her eyes. Her cute expression completely disappeared. The brunette felt fear when she saw her eyes. The serial killer had a murderous gaze. In few seconds, Shiena was now on her belly, her face pressed against the pillow, with Otoya on top of her.

"This is wrong, Shiena-chan, you shouldn't do this" said Otoya, with a menacing tone.

The brunette tried to push Otoya away from her, but the serial killer grabbed her arms and restrained them in her back. She restrained her wrists together with one hand, while she opened the nightstand's drawer, taking a metallic object. Shiena began to be really scared when Otoya handcuffed her.

"Trying to take the lead with me, how could you. You need to be punished for this…"

"No, wait! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" said Shiena, with a shaking voice.

The serial killer smirked and approached her mouth from Shiena's ear, whispering: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be cruel, but it won't be painful" she said, with a seductive and dangerous voice.

Otoya lay on her back, patting slightly her own collarbone. "Sit here" she ordered.

"But, it's too embarrassing!" protested the brunette.

"Well, it can't be worse than to be gagged and brutally penetrated by my fingers" replied Otoya, with a sadistic smile.

Shiena blenched. It was a warning she couldn't take lightly. She had already had this kind of experience with Otoya, and it wasn't pleasant for her. Resignedly, she sat on Otoya's collarbone, completely exposing her womanhood to her. The brunette blushed shamefully, while the serial killer grabbed her hips.

"I have a great view here you know" teased Otoya.

"S-shut up, you bully!" shouted the brunette, embarrassed.

Otoya laughed a little, before she licks Shiena's clit with her tongue. The brunette uttered a slight moan, while Otoya already stopped. She began to slightly lick her inner lips, avoiding touching her clit. She licked all of this area, except her most sensitive spot. Shiena weakly moaned and her entire body was hot. She was dying to that Otoya licked her clit, but she couldn't actually asked for it. Suddenly, she understood what the serial killer was doing.

"You doing this on purpose, don't you? You're only teasing me right now"

"Who knows? I want you to beg for this, I want you beg for I let you come, like the naughty girl you are!" answered Otoya.

She continued to tease mercilessly her womanhood, not enough to give her an orgasm. Shiena tried to free her hands, in vain. She couldn't break handcuff like that, she needed the key. She couldn't do anything for stopping this sexual torture, except beg Otoya, something that Shiena didn't want to do. The brunette really wanted that Otoya licked her clit, sucking on it, and even introduced her tongue inside of her wet entrance. She wanted it so much. Tears began to roll from her eyes. She couldn't bare it any longer, it was unbearable. She needed to come, even if she had to act shamefully for this.

"Alright, I beg you, Otoya"

"Huh? Not like that! Say it with more emotion"

Shiena was almost about to cry. Even if it's going to hurt her pride, even if it was humiliating, the brunette didn't have any choice.

"Please, stop to tease me like that" begged the brunette.

"I could do that, but only if you ask me what do you want me to do to you"

"Please, I begging you, make me come! I can't take this torture anymore. Please, Otoya…" managed to say Shiena, crying slightly.

The brunette suddenly felt Otoya's hand on her back, stroking her gently.

"I went too far, sorry to have made you cry. Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'll make you come properly"

The serial killer began to lick Shiena's clit. Because of her previous teasing, her clit had become even more sensitive. Otoya sucked on it and rubbed it with her tongue. She continued to lick the brunette's womanhood more intensely, focusing on her most sensitive area. Shiena moaned more loudly, while Otoya introduced her tongue inside of her, licking her interior. Otoya's nails pressed on Shiena's back. It didn't take so much longer to make her come. When she reached the climax, Shiena uttered a moan of pleasure, before fallen on the bed. She brought heavily, pretty exhausted. Otoya removed her handcuff.

Shiena was lying on her belly. Otoya noticed something on her back. There was blood. With her nails, the serial killer had scratched her back's skins. She broke her promise, she had hurt Shiena. Otoya began to feel something she never really felt before, guiltiness. She suddenly had a flash into her mind. She reminded one of her dreams, the one where she was mutilated Shiena's back.

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise. I scratched your back, I hurt you" apologised honestly Otoya.

The brunette was kind of surprise by Otoya's apologised.

"I felt nothing, so don't worry, if it's only a scratch…"

The wound was pretty slight, there didn't have a lot of blood. Otoya approached her face from her back and began to lick the scratch and the blood, making Shiena yelled of surprise.

"W-what are you doing, Otoya!"

"Disinfection" answered the serial killer.

When she finished licking her scratch, Otoya turned Shiena on her back and wiped her tears. The brunette opened her arms. Otoya hesitated a little bit, but finally decided to snuggle against her chest, while Shiena hugged her.

"I know that it's weird, but I really love you"

"Well, it's more weird that I can feel love" replied Otoya.

They both stayed in silence for few minutes.

"So, do you still want to kill me?" asked Shiena.

The serial killer smiled kindly. It wasn't usual for her to smile like that, she usually smirked or smiled sadistically.

"No" she answered, before kissing the brunette.

* * *

**Bad news! Because I begin school the 25 august, I couldn't work on this fanfiction like a did until now. Unlike I did with "The world is full of love", I give you the choice for what going to happen with "The bully and the bullied". I give you three choices:**

**I complete this fanfiction: I'll try to end this fanfiction before I'll be to busy with school. If you choose this, I'll only work on this fanficton until I finish, so the epilogue of "The world is full of love" will be wrote more late. After I finished these two fanfictions, I could work on other projects if I have free times, like one-shot about AnR (or other yuri manga).**

**I continue: If I continue, it would be really slow and rare that I update. I don't know how much school works I'll have, and I will always choose school over my fanfictions. Maybe It would be three ou four per month, or maybe no chapter for a entire month, it depends. If you choose this option, I won't have time for other projects, and I don't know when I will finished the epilogue. Honestly, you can choose this option, but I don't recommend it, because I don't know how much I'll have motivation to work on it during my free time. **

**On hiatus: I'll have vacation for one month from the 22 december to the 24 january. So, I could take a break of this fanfiction until the 22 december and have a lot of time to work on it during on month. Also, I would have more time to develop the story and create a decent ending (the fanfiction would end when the vacation would be finish). If you choose this option, I'll wrote the epilogue earlier, I won't finish the last chapter before the hiatus with a cliffhanger, and it will be a smut chapter. I'll also have time to work on my futur one-shot I want to write. If you're patient, with this option, you will have a better ending for the fanfiction and more frequent update. **

**So, a poll is now on my profile, I will close it when I'll wake up the 24 august (the result will be affichate on my profile).**


	20. Chapter 20

"Someone is following me" thought the brunette, worried.

Shiena had just finished her work at the manga café, but when she was heading to her home, she felt that someone was following her. The young assassin decided to continue to walk, hoping that when she going to be at her apartment, her serial killer girlfriend could help her if it was a dangerous person who was following her.

Unfortunately, Shiena didn't have any weapon on her, she couldn't defend herself if she was attacked. Arrived to her apartment, the brunette took her key, for opening the door. But because she was too stressed, she accidentally threw her key on the floor. She leaded to took it, but she saw two pairs of feet in front of her. The followers were here. Shiena took her key and raised her head, scared of the two persons who were in front of her. But when she recognized them, she wasn't afraid. Just surprised and confused.

There were two girls in front of her, with the same age of the brunette. One of them had short blue hair with eyes of the same color, with a cold expression, and she was wearing a blue sukajan, a kind of jacket that is usually bought as a souvenir, with dragon motifs on in. The other girl had red-pinkish hair tied into two ponytails, with pink eyes and a cheerful and smiling expression. She was wearing a similar jacket, but red, without the motifs. She was also holding a bag with paper rolls in it.

"Azuma, Ichinose!"

* * *

Tokaku and Haru were sat on Shiena's couch, while the brunette was in front of them, still confused by their sudden visit. Fortunately, Otoya was already sleeping in the bedroom. Shiena didn't want her to attack the two girl, and she didn't want them two know that she was in relationship with the serial killer. Usually, when Shiena came back from work really late, like today, Otoya was so much bored that she decided to go sleeping earlier.

"So, why are you there?" asked the brunette, distrustful.

Haru took one of the paper rolls in her bag.

"We're here to give you your diploma" answered Haru, smiling.

The red-pinkish haired girl approached of Shiena, giving her the Black Class's diploma. With some hesitation, the brunette took it.

"Well, thanks…even if I didn't graduated" replied Shiena.

"It doesn't matter, you're still a Black Class's student, you deserve your diploma" said Haru, cheerfully.

Shiena looked at Haru's happy face. This girl was so pure, so innocent, how can she have tried to kill this kind of girl? The brunette was disgusted by herself for having tried to kill Haru. Shiena was relieved to see her alive, she was kind of scared that she was maybe killed by someone else in the Black Class.

"I deserve nothing, I try to kill you, Ichinose" said Shiena, guilty.

"Don't worry, Haru is still alive, Haru has already forgiven you, and the rest of the Black Class" replied the red-pinkish haired girl.

"Well, it's not like you tried to kill her, you got eliminated by Kirigaya before you can do anything" added Tokaku.

"No need to remember me this!" said Shiena, embarrassed.

The brunette looked into the bag. There only had three paper rolls in it. Shiena knew that one of them was probably Otoya's diploma. Haru probably wanted to give her diploma to the serial killer, but it could be dangerous for her, or she just couldn't find her.

"If you want, you can give me Otoya's diploma. I know where she is hidden, I can give it to her. I don't think you should go see her, she'll probably try to kill you again" said the brunette, lying.

"You think? Maybe you're right, but Haru really want to give the diploma in person, but with Takechi-san, Haru can make an exception…"

Tokaku noticed something strange with the way that Shiena was talking. She used Otoya's first name, but while she was in Black Class, the brunette called her "Takechi". Also, there had something unnatural in the way she talked, Shiena seemed to be nervous, the blue haired girl knew that she was lying. Tokaku began to sniff the apartment's air. She smelt a disgusting scent, like a rotten sea. Only one person had this disgusting smell, and this person was in the apartment. Even Shiena had this scent on her.

"Haru, we should go, now. Let Takechi's diploma here!" ordered Tokaku, headed to the exit door.

"Huh, why, Tokaku? What's wrong?" asked Haru.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the red-pinkish haired girl by behind, restraining her hands behind her back and menacing her with an object who look like a weapon.

"Ah, Haru-chi! Long-time no see, huh?" said Otoya, cheerfully.

"Otoya? You weren't sleeping?" asked Shiena.

"Nope, I was about to go sleeping, but I heard Haru-chi's voice"

The serial killer was menacing Haru with a safety scissor. Tokaku took her knife, ready to fight Otoya.

"Takechi! Let her go, now!" shouted Tokaku, angry.

"Shut up, blue bitch! Don't ruin my reunion with Haru-chi" replied Otoya. "So, Haru-chi, why are you here? You wanted to see me?"

"Well, Haru just want to give you your diploma, Takechi-san" said Haru, calmly.

"Oh, you want to give me my diploma? That's nice, you're so cute, Haru-chi"

The serial killer felt that something was wrong right now. Since her failure to kill Haru during the Black Class, she was literally obsessed by this girl, she even escaped from prison just to kill her. But now that she finally found her, she could kill her right now, Haru was vulnerable, and Otoya was armed. But strangely, she didn't want to kill her. The attraction she had for the red-pinkish haired girl was gone, she didn't have any urge to kill toward her.

"Kenmochi, do something! She going to kill Haru" said Tokaku.

"Don't worry, she only has a safety scissor, she can't kill her with this. But, I suppose that someone like Otoya could manage to hurt someone with this…" replied Shiena. "Otoya, let Ichinose go, take you diploma and go in the corner, now!"

"What? No!" protested the serial killer.

"Go now or I'll also hid the safety scissor"

Resignedly, Otoya freed Haru and went sit in the corner, sulking. She played with the safety scissor, ruminating dark thoughts.

"Explain why you allow to a serial killer to live in your apartment?" asked Tokaku.

"It a pretty long story, it's complicated to understand" explained Shiena.

"In fact, you don't have any good reason to have this psycho girl here. Are you idiot or what? She's a serial killer, you really need to be idiot to let her live with you…"

Otoya threw her scissor toward Tokaku, who dodged it fluently. She ran to the blue haired girl, pissed off. She tried to punch her, but Tokaku grabbed her fist.

"I don't care if you insult me, but don't you dare said this kind of thing to Shiena-chan!" shouted Otoya, furious.

"Please, Tokaku, don't start a fight with Takechi-san!" asked Haru, worried.

The blue haired girl released Otoya's fist, but the serial killer tried to attack her. She was stopped by the brunette, who pushed her away.

"That's enough, Otoya! Go in the bedroom, now!" ordered Shiena.

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena by her collar, with a menacing and dangerous gaze. But strangely, the brunette remained calm. The serial killer approached of her ear, whispered something, before went to the bedroom.

"Huh, Kenmochi, is it normal that I heard Takechi whisper the word 'rape'?" asked Tokaku.

"Yes"

Shiena went sit on her couch, while Haru sat next to her. Tokaku remained standing.

"You should call the police, they will throw Takechi in prison" proposed the blue haired girl.

"I can't, I'll also go in prison for having hidden a serial killer in my apartment"

"Well, said that she was forcing you, or something like that"

"If I do this, Otoya will tell to the police that I'm an assassin, and I'll go to prison"

"Then, kill her"

"Tokaku, you can't ask someone to kill someone else!" protested Haru.

"Kenmochi is an assassin, don't forget it"

"I can't kill her, she's stronger than me, she's the one who going to kill me" said Shiena.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can kill her, but you don't want to. Don't tell me that you're in love with Takechi?" asked Tokaku.

"Well, huh, I…I don't want to answer to this question" said the brunette, blushing.

"Dammit, you love Takechi. How can you love her? Are you crazy?!"

"Tokaku, stop, please!" asked Haru. "Shiena-chan, since that Takechi-san lived with you, has she killed?" she asked.

The blue haired girl wanted to protest, but she decided to stay silent.

"Well, she didn't kill innocent's people, but she killed a guy who was menacing me. I know that it was wrong to kill him, but she did that to protect me" explained the brunette.

The red-pinkish haired girl rose and approached of Tokaku.

"You see? Shiena-chan isn't idiot or crazy, thanks to her, Takechi-san didn't kill, isn't it a good thing?"

"Maybe, but Takechi is still a horrible person and I don't understand why she love her" said Tokaku.

"I don't know myself why I love her, but I do, and it's mutual. This isn't my fault if I have this feeling" said Shiena.

"If they truly love each other, it can't be a bad thing. Love is always a good thing" added Haru.

The blue haired girl sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but she decided to trust Haru. She opened the door and left. The red-pinkish haired girl approached of Shiena and gave her Otoya's diploma.

"Give this to Takechi-san. Haru should go now, good luck with her, and bye" she said, smiling, before leaving and joining Tokaku.

* * *

Shiena entered into her bedroom. Otoya was sat on her bed, looking her with a predator gaze. She was clearing planning to rape her. She rose up, began to approach to the brunette. But Shiena was prepared. She was pointing something in direction of the serial killer. It was her revolver.

"You shouldn't try to attack me Otoya, or I shoot you!"

"Shiena-chan, are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am!"

"Why? Because I attacked Haru-chi and Azuma-san?"

"Exactly! You wanted to kill Ichinose, don't you? You wanted to kill her because you're attracted to her, you still feel something for her?"

The serial killer smiled when she understood the real reason why Shiena was mad.

"Oh, I get it! You're jealous, how cute! Well, if you're jealous, it's mean that you care about me, that you're truly love me" said Otoya.

Otoya began to walk toward the brunette, who was still threatening her with the revolver.

"Stay away from me, or I swear I'll shoot you!"

"No, you won't" said the serial killer, before hugging the brunette. "Don't worry, Shiena-chan, you're the only one I love. It's true that I had an attraction toward Haru-chi, but unlike you, I would never spare her, because I wasn't in love with her. Just now I realised that my attraction for her is gone, and you know what? Because I love you now, I can't have that kind of attraction to other girls now, even for Haru-chi. This is why I don't kill since a long time, because I have you"

Shiena didn't know how to react. Otoya seemed to be sincere. She threw the revolver away and kissed the serial killer. She really loved her, so she decided to trust her. Otoya broke the kiss and began to smirk.

"And how could I be attracted to other girls if I can have sexual pleasure with you even if I don't kill you?" added Otoya.

The brunette suddenly felt Otoya's hands under her clothes, who were removing her bra. The serial killer brought her to her bed and forced to lay on it.

"You…tricked me!"

"Oh, yes, but I was saying the truth. I really love you, I'm no longer attracted to Haru-chi. But, what I whispered to you while they were still here, it was also true" said Otoya, before removed the rest of Shiena's clothes.

* * *

**So, this fanfiction will be on hiatus until december. The next chapter will be the last before the hiatus, and it will by a smut chapter (yes, again!). I begin school tomorrow, so I'll try to finish chapter 21 before the end of the week. After, I'll work on the epilogue of "The world is full of love". **


	21. Chapter 21

**So yeah, this is a all smut chapter (so, if you don't like reading smut, skip this chapter). This chapter don't really continued the story, it's like certains OAV with only a lot of fanservices xD**

**Warning: explicit sexual contents!**

* * *

Usually, Shiena always locked the bathroom's door when she was in the bath or shower. When you lived with someone like Otoya, you need to be cautious. The serial killer could be tempted to assault the brunette, and if she was completely naked, Shiena would be even more vulnerable. But this time, strangely, Shiena forgot to lock the door. She wasn't sure if it had really forgotten, or if she did this on purpose. Whatever her reason, it doesn't matter. The point is, Otoya managed to enter into the bathroom when the brunette was taking a shower. Shiena half-opened the shower's door, looking the serial killer. Otoya had a stoic expression, which was kind of scary.

"Otoya? Why are you here?" asked the brunette, worried.

"Who knows?" simply answered the serial killer, with a smirk.

Shiena was sure that Otoya didn't have good intentions right now. Well, for some reasons, the brunette wasn't annoyed by her presence here. On the contrary, she felt some kind of excitation; she wanted that Otoya comes in the bathroom when she was showered. This is why, unconsciously, she didn't lock the door. Shiena opened fully the shower's door, showing her wet and naked body to the serial killer, who began to blush by lust.

"Don't stay here and come join me" proposed the brunette.

"Are you sure?" asked Otoya, confused.

"Aren't you the one who said that you wanted to take a shower with me?"

The serial killer remembered that one time, she told this to Shiena. With some difficulties to contain her enjoyment, Otoya approached of the shower, while she was removed her own clothes. She untied her purple hair and entered into the shower, under the hot water-shoot. Otoya grabbed Shiena by her shoulder, looking her like she wanted to just eat her. The serial killer licked her lips, ready to enjoy the brunette's body.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'll be gentle" she said, before kissing her.

She introduced her tongue into the brunette's mouth, slightly stroking her palate. Then, Otoya played with Shiena's tongue with hers, before break the kiss. She turned Shiena, so that she was now in front of the brunette's back. Otoya pressed Shiena against the shower's door, while the brunette put her hand on the door. The serial killer began to lick Shiena's neck, while the brunette felt her entire body becoming hot. Otoya caressed Shiena's thigh, while with her other hand she grabbed one of the brunette's breasts. She took her nipple between her fingers and pinched it slightly. Otoya began to tickle her erected nipple, before fondling her breast, while Shiena uttered weak moans.

The serial killer slipped her other hand to Shiena's womanhood. She also began to lick the brunette's ear. Using her fingers, Otoya teased her inner lips, making Shiena wet. The brunette bit her lips, while Otoya began to slightly touch her clit. She began to rub harder her sensitive spot, making the brunette's moans louder. Otoya pressed her own breasts against Shiena's back, rubbing her nipples on her naked body. The sensation of Otoya's breasts against her back made Shiena even more excited, while it's stimulated the serial killer. Otoya bit a little bit the brunette's ear, before penetrated her womanhood with two fingers. She moved them into Shiena's interior, before go back to her clit, playing with it with more intensity. Shiena felt that she going to reach the climax soon, she was at her limit.

"Are you about to come Shiena-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna come, you make me feel so good…"

Otoya smiled; satisfied by the way she made Shiena feel. She introduced one again her fingers into the brunette, while she used her other hand to rub her clit. A lot of love juice began to roll on Shiena's legs. She moaned loudly, before uttered a scream of pleasure when she reached the climax. Because of the intense sensation, she almost fell, but Otoya caught her. She helped the brunette to sit, while Shiena was breathing heavily. The serial killer turned off the water. Otoya helped her to get out of the shower. She took a towel and began to dry the brunette's body, while she suddenly realised that Shiena was asleep.

"Huh? I wasn't too intense this time, I think. Maybe it's because of the hot water, it was kind of humid and hot in the shower" thought the serial killer. She took Shiena into her arms and quitted the bathroom. "Well, I should bring her in bed, it's time to sleep"

* * *

When Shiena went back from work, she had the surprise to see Otoya, already in pyjama, sit on the couch. The serial killer seemed to be dizzy. A little bit worried by her attitude, the brunette approached of her. When she was in front of Otoya, Shiena noticed something on the table. It was a glass bottle. She also noticed that the serial killer smelt something particular.

"Otoya, did you drink alcohol?" asked the brunette.

"Huh…just a little bit" she answered.

Shiena took the glass bottle. It was vodka.

"Where did you find this?"

"Ah…that's my little secret, Shiena-chan"

"Don't tell me that you're completely drunk!"

The brunette was a little afraid. She was worried that alcohol makes Otoya even more dangerous than usual. Suddenly, the serial killer removed her top, exposing her breasts. Shiena, even if she was confused by her action, began to blush when she saw them. She couldn't deny that it's turned her on.

"Don't just look them and come here Shiena-chan!"

The brunette hesitated. It was probably a trap. But she didn't want to make angry a drunken serial killer, so she approached of Otoya. When she was in front of her, Otoya grabbed her arm and took her into her arms, pressing her face against her naked breasts. Shiena's heart was racing immediately, and Otoya noticed it.

"I always knew it, you have a big-breasts fetish, don't you?" teased the serial killer, with a smirk.

"Big breasts? You're only a D-cup, there aren't 'big'"

"What's wrong Shiena-chan? Are you jealous? Don't worry, your B-cup is alright, anyway I prefer medium's breasts"

"S-shut up!"

Suddenly, the serial killer spilled the vodka in the bottle on her naked chest.

"What the hell are you doing you moron!?" asked Shiena.

"Why are you so rude? I didn't do this on purpose. Ah, I'm all dirty now. Shiena-chan, can you please clean me? With your tongue"

The brunette blushed even more. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Not like she didn't want to, but she was afraid. Usually, when she tried to do this kind of thing to Otoya, the serial killer got mad and sexually punished her for trying to take the lead. Shiena looked the vodka bottle. She drank the rest, to give her courage. Sitting on Otoya's thighs, she began to lick the vodka on her breasts. She even grabbed them, and the serial killer didn't stop her. When she finished licking all the alcohol, the brunette began to lick one of her nipple, while she used her hand to play with the other one. Otoya began to slightly moan of pleasure. It was the first time that she let Shiena pleasuring her. If she wasn't drunk, she would never allowing this.

Shiena stopped to lick her breasts and rose up. She kneeled in front on Otoya. Because she was tipsy, the brunette dared to remove her pyjama's bottom. The serial killer was a little bit wet. Every time that she had sex with her, Shiena could barely do thing to Otoya. She had never kissed her on her precious place, she never tasted her. Well, now that they were both drunk, Shiena couldn't stop herself, and Otoya let her doing what she wanted. The brunette opened her legs and approached her face from Otoya's wet womanhood. Using her tongue, she began to lick her inner lips, tasting her love juice, before grabbing her clit into her mouth. She slightly sucked on it, while she used her tongue to play with it. Otoya's moans began to be louder. It was the first time that someone did this to her. She never experienced this sensation before. It was an intense and pleasant sensation. She put her legs around Shiena's neck, while the brunette was still giving her a cunnilingus. She also put her hands on Shiena's head, playing with her fluffy hair. The brunette introduced partially her tongue inside Otoya, while she continued to rub her clit with it. Otoya uttered a powerful moan of pleasure. She reached the climax.

Exhausted, she fell on the couch. Shiena rose up and lay on top of her. Suddenly, Otoya put her arms around her waist. The brunette began to redoubt revenge from the serial killer, for taking the lead. But she didn't. She was only wanted to hug her.

"I love you, Shiena-chan" said Otoya, before kissing her.

While they were kissing, the brunette suddenly felt dizzy. It was probably the vodka she haddrank. She broke the kiss and laid her head on Otoya's chest. It was so comfortable, so soft, like a pillow. It was so comfortable that she felt asleep on Otoya's breasts, feeling her hand stroked gently her back.

* * *

**Now, this story is officially on hiatus! I'll try to finish "The world is full of love" next week, and after maybe work on some one-shot. Thanks for your support for this story, honestly I didn't think that I would make so much chapters, and see you in december ;)**


End file.
